Special Bonds
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: What happens in space Vegas, don't always stay in space Vegas. When the League is invited for a 3 day vacation on planet Nimluxurime as a gift for saving the planet, secret ex-lovers Kal and Diana end up newlyweds. Will this surprise marriage help them mend what was broken or make things worse leaving things forever to be broken beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

**I Can't Unlove You**

**So this story has sort of been on my mind for a while. There's actually a lot of story ideas going on actually LOL but this one has stuck out more and more especially with the various of (sad) love songs. Also wanted to touch a little bit on some views against the Power Couple and why their connection is so important and what it truly means throughout this. **

**WatchTower**

"You were in my way! I told you to stay out of my way!"

"That's not how we were suppose to handle that situation, Diana!"

"It was getting out of hand anyway, Kal! We needed to stop the threat as quickly as possible before more people got hurt and so I did!"

"You could've gotten hurt!"

"That didn't matter at that moment. It's a sacrifice I would've made!"

"You are being so stubborn!"

"Me?! You are the one being so stubborn and arrogant!"

"Ugh...how long will have they been arguing?" Shazam said slouching in his chair.

"For about 2 hours," Cyborg said.

"Are you serious?! Who's going to stop them? Why hasn't Bats said anything?"

"Do you seriously think any of us are going to get in the middle of those two arguing? Batman isn't saying anything because even he knows not to interfere."

"What the hell happened to those two? One minute they were like inseparable. All mushy and flirty, now it's like they can't stand each other?"

"Who knows? I mean they've had arguments before but not like this. They'll be back to normal soon enough."

"God, I hope so. I'll take the mushy stuff any day instead of this. And I don't even like that mushy stuff."

"I'm done with this! I have nothing else to say."

"Diana..."

She stormed out of the conference room.

Kal hit his fist on the table and stormed out after her.

"And there they go... lovers' quarrel round 2."

Shazam sat up. "So we are done for the day right? I got video game tournaments to win."

Training Room

Diana walked in and took out her sword.

_"Welcome, Wonder Woman."_

"Simulator on. Level 40."

_"Welcome Superman."_

"Simulator off."

Diana turned around and glared at him. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"I'm trying to talk to you!"

"I don't want to talk!"

"Why not?!"

She raised her eye brow. "Oh so now you want to talk? Tell me how to do my damn job?"

"Diana, that's not what I'm trying to do. I just didn't want you hurt. We were in a very bad predicament."

She sighed, placing her sword back in its sheath and folded her arms across her chest.

Kal sighed. "What happened to us, Di?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I..." he moved closer to her but she stepped back. "I'm sorry."

She tried holding back her tears of anger but she couldn't.

"Please don't cry. I'm..." Kal shook his head. "It was for the best."

"Best for who?! This is how we are suppose to live out our days trying to please others? Comfort their insecurities? What about how we feel? How _I_ feel? That doesn't matter?"

"Of course it matters!"

"But we have an obligation. We made our choice no matter how much it hurt. We couldn't have kept going on like that anyway."

As she was about to walk passed him, he grabbed her hand. Diana yanked away about to keep walking but he grabbed her hand again.

"No I'm not letting you walk a-"

Just before he could finish, she turned around and slapped him. He instantly let go of her hand. Diana gasped realizing what she had done.

"Kal, I..."

"No, its..."

Diana shook her head with more tears falling uncontrollably and ran out of the training room.

"It's okay," Kal whispered holding his head down. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

He felt as if his heart was being ripped right out of his chest. He then looked up with eyes blazing red.

"Simulator on. Level...140."

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman were once close friends. Best friends actually then eventually lovers. They've known each other for almost 10 years and dated, in secret, for 2 years.

Of course what goes on in their personal lives is nobody else's damn business but it was difficult to keep the public out of Superman and Wonder Woman's business. They were like celebrities. Even with their secret identities as Clark Kent and Diana Prince, with Diana being an Ambassador, her public "celebrity" like status doubled.

As hard and fast as they were falling for each other, the more difficult and complicated their relationship was becoming to keep secret. It was just too risky.

While Diana wanted to be more open and free to celebrate their relationship, Kal wanted to be more reserved. It was understandable to a certain extent but Diana didn't believe in hiding nor pretending. She believed in unapologetically being herself and show her love no matter what anyone had to say.

But it would've still effected the League somehow and to a further extent, the entire world. Two beings seen, worshipped, judged and possibly hated daily as heroic celebrity Gods.

It was quite a complexed situation but did they give up too easily? That's been the question looming over them for the passed year and a half. They've been drowning in regret but had to fight to keep themselves distant. Keep themselves from falling further again which has resulted in this animosity between them.

This is a situation they just didn't know how to deal with and didn't know if they could ever get back to that place of being just friends knowing deep down that wasn't what they truly wanted and was just settling for. Feelings aren't like a light switch.

They were best friends who understood each other like no one else ever could. They filled this emptiness and loneliness they had felt for such a long time. Now to be so distant, that feeling of emptiness and loneliness was felt a thousand times more.

* * *

**Glamtastic Boutique**

Diana Prince walked into the boutique.

"DIANA! You're here!"

She smiled. "Hello, Tiffany."

Tiffany Chambers, self made millionaire and Diana's friend of 4 years ran up to her, embracing her.

However when she pulled away she frowned staring at Diana.

"What's wrong, baby girl? That face is too pretty for such a sad expression."

"I'm sorry. I know we are suppose to be preparing for your event tonight."

"What is it? You can't make it?"

"No, I can and of course I will be there. I'm honored to be your special guest. I just..." she paused and sighed.

"Is it about a certain "Super" man?"

Diana looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Come on back to my office so we can talk."

* * *

**Daily Planet**

Clark Kent walked out of the elevator straightening his tie and adjusting his glasses. He quickly went to his desk and sat down. Quite honestly, he didn't give a shit at the moment and wanted to be at home or hell, even fly to the moon. But he had another job to do.

"Really...really late, Smallville. What happened?"

"Hey, Lois," he said a bit dry.

She frowned when he didn't turn to look at her.

"What the hell? You have the nerve not to call for the passed 3 days and you walk in here and can't even look at me? Explain yourself now!"

"Lois, I really don't have time for this. I have enough on my mind."

"Are you serious?!"

He sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry."

Lois stepped closer and grabbed him by his tie. "Listen, Kent. We've been trying this dating thing for 3 months now. Prove me wrong you aren't the anti social doofus everyone thought you were."

Clark slightly frowned.

"You're cute. Keep it that way." Lois gave him a quick peck. "Now get to work. You need to pick me up on time for this event tonight for the exclusive."

Clark sat there silently and stunned. At that moment, he realized Lois actually thought she was doing him a favor. Dating out of pity? He admired Lois for her work, being strong minded and all but her attitude sometimes was unbearable. He didn't know exactly what he has gotten himself into.

When she walked away, he turned back to his desk and took his phone out his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts until he saw her contact name, "Beautiful".

He remembered how she would beam every time he would call her that. He remembered how it would make his day seeing her calling or a text message.

He wanted to call her so bad but knew they would just end up arguing again. He put down his phone and logged onto his laptop. He needed to get his mind off Diana but that was becoming more and more difficult.

* * *

**Back with Diana and Tiffany**

"You want a drink? It's never too early."

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright. Well, sit down and get to explaining everything."

"Ok...well...when we first met, it was this instant attraction. We both knew and felt it." Diana smiled. "He was such a flirt and a show off. Any other man, I wouldn't have given a second glance but it was something about him that peaked my interest. After getting to know each other, he asked me out to dinner. He was such a gentleman. I never had a date like that before." Diana smiled wider. "It's the simplest things he did for me that made me fall more more in love with him. These feels were so new to me...a bit to him, too and I trusted him."

"You still do?"

"I whole heartedly still do. Tiffany, no matter what Kal and I go through, he is the only man that has earned my trust."

"So the problem isn't him. It's the situation itself. That's where your anger lies."

"Yes. Because of all of this, I've lost my love and my best friend. That day..." Diana frowned and shook her head. "It was like we were put under a microscope."

"I know. I remember."

"The questions...it was so uncomfortable. It hurt us. Having my position as Ambassador, I'm even more so under a microscope. Kal doesn't like the spotlight. He is very reserved and he made me appreciate that from him."

"Have you told him that?"

"Every time we try to have a civilized conversation, we end up arguing over the most tedious of things."

"You argue because you want to psych yourself out being mad so you won't end up in each other's bed."

"Tiffany!"

"What? You know it's true!"

Diana blushed and shook her head. "No, Tiffany. Kal and I can't do that especially with him dating something else now."

"What?!"

"It hasn't been long. 3 months. I guess it's going okay for them. I've tried dating."

"But they aren't him. I know. And one dinner out but not calling them back, Diana, isn't dating. So..who is she?"

"Tif-"

"Diana."

"Lois Lane."

"Lois Lane?!"

"What?"

Tiffany poured herself another drink. "I mean...look...Lois normally goes for the rich powerful men like Lex Luthor or Bruce Wayne. Clark is a change of pace. A very slow pace. You know what that means."

"No?" Diana frowned and titled her head confused.

"Clark is like a little puppy some chicks like to walk around with in their purse."

"No, that's not it. Can't be?"

"You've met her right?"

"Sort of. I know of her reputation and how she can sometimes be."

"So you know exactly what I'm talking about. Do you want that for him?"

"No, of course not but what am I to do? Kal is a grown man making his own decisions."

"Diana, you're Wonder Woman, dammit. You know what you want. Fight for it."

"Tiffany..."

"Is he going to the event tonight?"

"Yes."

Tiffany smirked. "I have a few dresses for you to try on. Tonight you are going to slay and have Clark missing that gorgeous body of yours."

* * *

**Clark Kent's apartment**

Clark laid out his suit for the evening. He sat on the edge of his bed and opened his nightstand drawer. He picked up a wallet size picture of him and Diana.

She's so beautiful. Inside and out. He loved staring into her cerulean blue eyes. Her smile sent him soaring.

His thoughts were then interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

He looked over and sighed.

"Yeah, hello."

"Exclusive interviews start an hour earlier. I'm leaving early with Jimmy to get good pictures."

"Alright. I'll be there when I can, Lois."

"I'm just making sure."

"Yeah..."

"Pep up, Smallville. We are on the job but still have some fun. You do know how to have fun, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I expect you show me. Loosen up that tie of yours."

"I'm not wearing a tie."

"Good. All the better. Anyway, I'm almost ready, I'll be leaving in the next 20 minutes. See you at the Convention Center."

"Ok...bye, Lois."

Hanging up, he tossed his phone to the other side of his bed.

Nodding to himself, he was set on his decision. Diana was going to be at the event. He needed to have a chance to talk to her.

* * *

**7 pm: Metropolis Convention Center...**

"I'm Vicki Vale. We are here live at Metropolis Convention Center for Ms. Tiffany Chambers' 3rd annual charity ball. All attendees will be donating a gracious amount of revenue which will all be dedicated toward educational improvements, recreational centers, and foster homes."

Clark Kent flew down quickly not to be seen and walked to the front gate.

"Kent?"

He frowned and looked up. "Oh, Norman?"

"What's up, man?"

"Interviews. You work security here now?"

Norman Brookes has been a security guard for the Washington Embassy for about 15 years. He was one of the few that knew about Clark Kent and Diana Prince's relationship.

"Nah, just for the night. I'll be back at the Embassy. Where's your girl?"

"Oh...um...Diana and I..."

"Nah, bro, seriously?"

"It's complicated."

"Say, Listen. I'm only telling you this because you're a good dude. There's been a few dudes always trying to holler at Ms. Prince but she's not having it. We get like 5 calls to put some rando out. I'm just saying, work it out. These other fellas need to know Ms. Prince is serious and taken. I'm rooting for y'all, man."

Clark nodded. "Thanks for looking out."

* * *

**The Boutique**

"Let me see, Diana. This is the 12th dress."

"Well, Tif, all the others were way too revealing."

"That's the purpose, boo. But I see what you mean. Those are from the more private collection. We'll keep a few back for you and Clark's time alone."

"Tiffany!"

"I'm speaking truth," she smirked.

Diana stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh my damn! That's it! That's the one!"

It was an orange drape neck ruched slinky party dress that perfectly hugged her curves.

"The moment he sees that dress, he'll use that super speed of his to get it off."

Diana laughed. "You are being ridiculous."

"Oh, girl please. I know between the two of you, a few articles of clothing has been ripped to pieces."

Diana could only blush and start laughing again.

* * *

"Our next guest to arrive is Bruce Wayne with his fiancé Selina Kyle."

"Who would've thought, Wayne would settle down," Lois said. "Jimmy get that shot."

"Course, Ms. Lane."

Lois looked up at Clark, who seemed to be in a daze. She hit his shoulder.

"Wake the hell up, Clark."

"I am."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

Clark sighed and paid attention to the other guests arriving.

All of a sudden his heart fluttered. That familiar sound pounding in his ears.

She's here.

"And finally! The woman of the evening, Ms. Tiffany Chambers, has arrived!"

Tiffany slowly stepped out of her limousine wearing a red wine off shoulder bowknot ruched design slit dress.

"And she is accompanied by Ambassador Diana Prince."

Clark jaw dropped the moment he saw Diana. She was incredibly gorgeous. It was like everyone else disappeared and it was just her.

"Come on, Clark! We need this interview."

Clark and Jimmy followed Lois along with the crowd trying to get the chance to speak with Tiffany.

Tiffany smiled and waved as everyone clapped for her as she and Diana walked up on stage.

As Diana was looking out onto the crowd, she spotted Clark. They instantly locked eyes. She could feel her face heating with the look he was giving her. It wasn't a surprise at all. It was like he was mentally undressing her.

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" She waited until the audience quieted. "Wow! This has all truly been dream come true. From working with my aunt in Atlanta in her salon, putting myself through school, and finally getting my big break with styling my first client, Madame Prince. I am truly grateful for you, being my biggest supporter and closest friend. You've helped opened so many doors for me. Thank you so much and I love you, my girl!"

Diana nodded and smiled. "I love you, too." She stepped closer to Tiffany embracing her.

"Ooh...I really don't want to get emotional, mess up my make up. But I'll touch it later. I still look good!" she joked making everyone laugh. "Tonight is about awareness and celebration. So enjoy yourselves!"

Tiffany was met with a roaring applause as she and Diana was walking off stage.

"Smallville, come on, we need to get a word from the mayor."

"It's your exclusive, Lois."

"You are going to interview someone else?"

"No."

"So what are you going to do?"

He looked back and saw Diana and Tiffany surrounded by guests.

"Nothing, never mind."

It must have have been some kind of unnatural force at work because every time Clark tried to make his way to Diana, it was prevented. However, every time they would lock eyes, they were trying so desperately to communicate.

* * *

**11:30 pm...**

"Thank you all for coming out tonight! I have been told we've reached over our goal in donations!"

As Tiffany was talking and Diana stood alone, Clark yet again tried to make his way to Diana but was again stopped.

"Jimmy got all the pics we need. We are going back to the office for a bit to pic the best ones and I need to get this report emailed to Perry."

"Ok."

"Ok? Let's go. Remember you and I are sharing this byline."

"Oh, right..."

Clark glanced up again and saw Diana and Tiffany leaving through the back of the stage.

"Clark? Clark?" Lois called snapping her fingers in his face.

"What?"

"You've been spaced out all night. Are you sick?"

"No. I said earlier I have a lot on my mind I have to figure out."

"Get yourself together, Smallville. I'm not your counselor."

Diana and Tiffany got into their limousine.

"Tif, I'm fine flying."

"Yeah... yeah... I know, my free spirit queen. I need to tell you the tea."

"The tea?"

"The gossip!" She laughed.

"Oh..."

"Clark was trying to get to you all night. You know I was watching. He couldn't take his eyes off you."

"I figured that when I did catch him staring."

"You slayed, boo! You're already a knock out but that dress is a banger. He hasn't moved on. He misses you just as much as you miss him and he still loves you."

"I never knew I would be in this kind of situation. I wasn't looking for-"

"No, but it found you."

"With our duties, it just can't be."

"Diana..."

"Stop the limousine, please."

"Diana, would you just wait a minute."

"Tiffany, please, I just want to be alone. Thank you for the dress. I promise I won't mess it up."

Tiffany sighed and nodded, placing her hand on top of Diana's.

"Alright. I understand. Don't worry about the dress. I have more for you." She the buzzed the driver. "Stop at the next street corner."

"Yes, ma'am."

When the driver stopped, Tiffany squeezed Diana's hand.

"Baby girl."

Diana smiled. "I'll be okay. I just need to think about everything."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Of course. Thank you."

Diana stepped out the limousine and sighed. She turned to Tiffany looking out from the window.

"I'll be fine," Diana reassured. "A nice quiet flight will do me justice."

"Okay...talk sometime tomorrow then?"

"I will call you."

Diana waved until she couldn't see the limousine anymore. She glanced around seeing she was completely alone and took to the night sky.

The moon was full. She remembered when she and Kal had their first kiss on a beautiful quiet night like this. After their patrol shift they would take to the sky together holding hands or chasing each other.

Tears were welling up in her eyes as more memories started flooding her mind.

She's tried to forget, tried to let go. However, their connection was unbreakable, their bond just too strong no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

Coming to man's world, her focus was solely on her mission. Her heart had other plans. Of course she was curious about the interactions and relations between a man and woman, she adored seeing families together, especially the children.

She couldn't deny, she had that quick thought before of having her own family. But she knew it was nothing more than a dream and her reality was fighting bad guys, stopping alien invasions, creating unity and peace around the world and at times even being mediator for her dysfunctional extended family of the Gods.

Landing on her balcony, she stood there for a moment.

She would lean against the rail and he would come up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. They would just stare out over London together and he would whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

She walked inside her room and sighed getting undressed for a shower.

* * *

**Daily Planet**

Jimmy yawned then spun slowly around in his chair.

Clark got up from his desk walking over to him. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Go ahead and head home, Jim. We can pick up tomorrow."

"We aren't done sorting out the pictures."

"It's okay. Still time in the morning."

"Thanks, man. I honestly couldn't last another hour. How are you still wide awake?"

"Even as a kid, I didn't need much sleep."

"Whatever you're drinking, I want some."

Clark chuckled. "No drink, Jim. Just...biology."

Jimmy packed up his camera. "See you in the morning, CK. Hopefully I don't over sleep."

When Jimmy got on the elevator and the elevator doors closed, Clark walked over to Lois' desk.

"Jimmy went home."

"Fine. I'll do all this on my own. I was trying to be nice about a byline. But no, Smallville, get your own story."

"That's fine by me, Lois," Clark shrugged.

"Alright, Mister, we are completely alone now. No where to go, no interruptions. Now tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal with you acting like this. Sulking all damn day, barely saying anything. I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not dealing with high school antics."

"I told you, I have a lot on my mind. Things you wouldn't care for nor understand anyway."

"You damn right I don't care especially now with you walking around like something bit you in the ass. I asked you several times what's wrong and you aren't telling me. So yeah, figure it out your damn self. Maybe you need to go home now, too."

Clark sighed and shook his head walking away.

"You are seriously walking away from me? This is what you don't do. Now I see why you can't keep a date let alone a girlfriend."

Clark paused then shook his head again. "Good night, Lois."

"Clark!"

She heard him as he packed up his bag and got onto the elevator. She couldn't believe he seriously was leaving her. Spinning around in her chair back to her computer, she started typing hard and fast.

"He'll be begging and pleading tomorrow. They always do," she said to herself.

* * *

**London**

Diana stepped out the shower wrapping her towel around her body.

Thinking back to so many amazing first experiences with him. The first man she was whole heartedly open and honest with. To be completely vulnerable and intimate with. The first man to break through that wall she built up earning her trust and proving how worthy he was.

It wasn't his fault but she didn't know if she could give her heart again.

She went over to her dresser and took out her favorite dark blue oversized t-shirt.

She sighed putting it on. Gods, it's been so long but, she could still feel his touch and smell his scent as if he was there at that moment.

Laying down, she grabbed her pillow and hugged it close.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Clark laid in his bed staring over at the empty side.

She was suppose to be right there. They would lay there talking about the most randomness of things, laughing together, pillow fights. To watch her sleep and to see her wake up brought him this immense joy.

Now for the passed year and a half, he stares up at his ceiling or the empty bed side, thinking over everything. Regret and hurt weighing down even more on him.

He got up, not able to just sit there any longer. His suit generated and he flew out of his apartment window without any hesitation.

* * *

Diana kept tossing and turning. With her eyes half lidded and not fully focused, she looked to her balcony door to see a familiar shadow. She frowned still trying to focus.

"Kal?"

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, then looked to the doors again. The shadow was gone.

She laid back down. Maybe it was just her mind wishing it was him.

Clark flew a distance away using his X-ray vision to see her.

"Get some sleep, Di. Good night."

He then flew off higher to outer space.

* * *

**WatchTower**

Batman was in the middle of researching data for an investigation until he got an alert of a rotation disturbance near the moon. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head turning on his communicator.

"Clark, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancé, Bruce?"

"I'm in the middle of an investigation."

"And?"

"None of your damn business. Now I asked you a question. What the hell are you doing?"

"I needed a distraction."

"You can't go on like this. Stop and talk."

Clark stopped abruptly and took a deep breath.

"I miss you her, Bruce."

Bruce sighed. "I've already gathered that much."

"We...No, I thought it was the right thing. She thought I was ashamed of her...of our relationship. That wasn't it at all. I was only trying to protect her. I went about it all wrong."

"You know the risks, Clark. There will be-"

"Risks be damned. We will get through it together like we should've done in the first place."

"Then do what you have to."


	2. We're What!

**We're What?!**

**Washington Embassy**

Diana sighed as she looked over proposals. She set the papers down and leaned back in her chair. She just couldn't concentrate thinking about the shadow she saw at her door. She knew it was him. She felt it was him.

Helplessly, she reminisced on the times he would come on late night visits. Be it to talk, make love or just the comfort of being in each others arms, she couldn't let go of those thoughts and feelings no matter how hard she tried. She still cherished it all so deeply.

"Ms. Prince?"

"Yes, Gwendolyn?"

"A Mr. Martin Welman is here to speak with you?"

She raised her brow not recognizing the name. "Oh? Well I don't recall who that is, but send him in."

"Are you sure?"

Diana nodded. "It's fine, Gwen."

"Okay..." she stepped out of the door. "Ms. Prince will see you now."

Diana was surprised once he walked into her office.

He was an average height man, much older than she expected, probably mid to late 40s and greying hair.

"Mr. Welman?"

"Ms. Prince, you are even more beautiful up close."

"Have we met before?"

"From afar. A couple of times actually. I was an acquaintance to Etta Candy and her husband Steve Trevor. But it seemed there was never a right moment for a proper introduction. So I thought it'd be best to meet privately."

"Ah," Diana stood up and reached over her desk holding out her hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

Martin smiled and shook her hand.

"I admire you're work, Ms. Prince, with the youngsters and such."

"Well...thank you. I do what needs to be done."

There was a very awkward silence for a moment.

"So I came all the way here to ask to join me for dinner sometime?"

"Oh..."

Part of her knew that was the case but hoped it really wasn't.

"I appreciate the gesture but I'm sorry Mr. Welman, I will have to decline."

"Any time you are free is fine for me."

"You are very kind but-"

"Apologies in advance but is it that you are involved with that reporter? What's the young lad's name? Carl?"

Diana slightly raised her brow again trying to keep her composure. She was taken aback by how fast he jumped into asking about Clark.

"Clark. We are close acquaintances but quite frankly, Mr. Welman any further involvements of mine is none of your business."

He gave a slight smirk then nodded. "I understand and as I said, I apologize in advance if I have stepped over any boundaries and offended you."

"I have work to get back to work. Good day, Mr. Welman." She looked down at her papers.

He stood there for a moment in shock. Diana looked back up and frowned. Martin cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

"Good day, Ms. Prince," he said with a polite smile then placed his card on her desk.

He walked out of her office, his polite smile turning to an irritated frown. "In time, Wonder Woman."

* * *

**Daily Planet**

For the sixth time, Clark was reading over his article to send to Perry. He was possibly overthinking but still just wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yo, CK, look at these! I forgot all about them being so tired last night," Jimmy said handing him his camera.

Clark heart immediately dropped.

"Goddesses, right?!"

Jimmy had taken pictures of Diana and Tiffany.

"Those are great, Jim."

"Which should I use for the big headlining shot? It's so hard to choose."

Looking over the pictures, Clark couldn't help but smile to himself. Jimmy had captured the perfect moment of Diana radiating with her gorgeous smile and the expressions of everyone around her in awe.

"This one."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, it stands out most of all."

"Yeah, you right. Thanks, man."

"Predictable. Instead of working, you two are gawking at photos."

"We are working, Lois. CK, just helped pick the headlining photo."

Jimmy tried to show Lois the photo but she only glanced at it.

"I need to talk with Clark alone, Olsen. Give us a minute and you two can get back to boy time."

Jimmy frowned. "Uh?"

"It's fine, Jim."

Jimmy awkwardly walked away.

"So you aren't going to say anything about last night? How you really just left me alone?"

"Lois, you've stayed here alone plenty of times before."

"That's not answering my question."

"This isn't the time nor the place to be discussing this."

"It's a simple question."

"I already told you, I've had a lot on my mind. I need to work them out on my own."

"Hmph...so I was right. You know all this time I thought you were just this kind but shy guy that needed a boost of confidence."

"I don't need a boost of confidence. I just do my own thing and stay out of things that's none of my concern. I'm not the pushover you may think I am, Lois."

"Wow! A few dinners and you get way too comfortable talking to me like this! Typical. You are just like any other guy around."

"Lois, I-" Clark suddenly heard the WatchTower alert. "Nevermind. I have to go."

"Where are you going now?"

"Emergency."

"Let me go with you."

"No, this is private."

"Everything with you is private."

"For reasons. Now I have to go."

Before she could say another word, Clark rushed off gathering his things and leaving to the elevators.

Lois huffed and crossed her arms.

"Alright. If you want it that way. You won't tell me what the hell is going on, I'll find out myself."

* * *

**WatchTower**

_"Welcome, Superman."_

Kal stepped off the transporter. His heart yet again dropped in anticipation of seeing Diana.

_"Welcome, Wonder Woman."_

He quickly turned around to see her stepping out the transporter.

"Um...hey...hey Diana."

"Clark." She looked down for a moment. "I... I wanted to apologize for-"

"No need." He smiled nervously. "I deserved it."

"Kal...you don't ever deserve to-"

He took her hand. "I deserved it," he said a bit more sternly.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"We should get going..."

"Yeah, right...duty calls."

He followed silently behind her as they walked to the briefing room. Lantern was already on the monitor screen.

"Supes! This is one of the very few times I'm glad to see you! I'm always glad to see you, Wondy."

"Get on with it, Lantern," Batman warned.

"So there's this big ugly thing on attack. The other lanterns are trying to keep it from destroying a planet close by. I'm desperate here. I need the boy scout here asap."

Clark gave a slight nod. As he stood up, Wonder Woman stood up with him.

"I'm going with you."

"Diana, the space jet might not be-"

"Who said I was taking that?"

He was just about to protest but they had no time to start their usual back and forth.

"Come on."

Diana nodded and they hurried out.

"Did anyone catch that?" Shazam asked.

"Catch what?"

"The looks they were giving each other?"

"At least they weren't arguing. You're too young to understand this kind of stuff anyway, kid," Flash said.

"Pft. I'm old enough to get a few things."

* * *

As Superman and Wonder Woman approached the Lanterns, they were in shock. The creature was huge, but somehow it seemed to be able to change shape and size at will, allowing it to easily move and attack. It amazed them that something so large could move and change so rapidly. This monster had three upper appendages, its skin slick and shiny, a mix of various colors. The flailing arms and various parts of the creature seemed to have what could best be described as leaves. The roar of the beast filled their ears.

"What the hell is that?!"

"A combination of things. If it gets the chance it'll engulf that planet and become even bigger," Anya said.

"Diana, I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job or anything like that. I just want you to be careful, please," Kal said.

She nodded slightly. "You be careful, too."

They flew closer and Superman fired his heat vision, hitting the creature at the center of its mass. He fired again and again, but each projectile seemed to have no effect on the advancing menace.

"It seems to have a shield of sorts. We need to find the weak spots," Diana said.

The monster progressed toward them. Wonder Woman dashed forward. She quickly took out her sword and stabbed the creature in its side.

The creature roared in pain. Then grabbed her with its appendages.

"Diana!" Kal yelled.

"It's alright!" She fought with her arms and legs hitting and kicking the beast as it tried to pin her against its massive body. "When this creature turns yellow. It's self defense is down. That's when you attack!"

"Hear that, Lantern?! Tell them its weakened when yellow and that's when to attack!"

"Got it! Lanterns, fire when I say!"

Kal rushed to Diana. She was twisting her body only for the monstrosity to tightened its grip and she felt as if she would suffocate. She continued to struggle, twisting and kicking.

"My sword... It can cut through..."

Kal pulled the monster's grip loose just enough to get Diana's sword. He sliced the monster's appendage with ease. The monster's roared once again in pain.

Once Diana was free, Kal grabbed her hand pulled her to him.

"You okay?" He asked handing her back her sword.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"Let's do this... together, get this over with."

"Right. Ok."

"I'll follow your lead."

Naturally in sync as they used to be, Kal and Diana targeted the monster's weak spots. With the combined might of Superman, Wonder Woman and the Lanterns, it seemed it was losing its strength.

"Wait! Wait! What's happening?!"

The monster was expanding.

"It's going to self-destruct!"

As the Lanterns created a shield, Kal used his cape shielding Diana.

The explosion was massive. Pieces of the monster and what it had already engulfed flew everywhere.

"Is it? Is it over?" Simon asked.

"Yeah...all clear. We need to get a sample of that thing, get it studied."

Kal looked at Diana.

"I'm okay, Kal."

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Thank you so much for the help, Superman, Wonder Woman," Anya said.

"No need to thank us. It is our duty."

Kal and Diana headed back to the Tower.

Their flight back was silent. Neither knew what to say however they both knew of each other's quick glances and the almost spoken words.

They had to admit to themselves, it felt damn good to be in sync again. Fighting along side each other with such is, protecting one another to protect everything and everyone else.

* * *

Back at the Tower, they remained silent heading to the briefing room.

"Holy crap, guys! How was it?"

"It wasn't exactly happy fun time, Billy," Diana said sitting down.

"Kicking ass is always fun, Wondy."

"When you are in a situation we were just in, no it's not," Kal said sternly.

Billy looked at them both. "Geez...I'm just trying living things up a bit before you two start arguing or something. You two used to be fun now your almost acting like Bats!"

Kal and Diana glanced at each other.

"We're sorry, Billy. Didn't mean to snap at you. Just tired."

Billy thought for a minute then smiled. "Aw! Wondy, I can never be mad at you!"

He thought of Diana as like an older sister and Kal as an older brother. He rushed to hug Diana then patted Kal on his shoulder.

"Now, we need you two to completely make up to really get things back to normal!"

Kal and Diana glanced at each other again.

"There's an unknown incoming frequency call. Trying to get it clear," Vic said.

"Calling the Green Lantern Corps and Justice League. Green Lantern Corps and Justice League come in."

When the screen became clear, they were amazed to see a crowd of unique aliens that seemed to be from all over the galaxy and beyond.

"Hello! I hope I am speaking properly in the earth's English language."

"We understand and can hear you!" Vic said.

"Fantastic! I am Seftuanabas. I am one of the high leaders of planet, Nimluxurime. Also known as the NGN Grand. On your planet, is equivalent to earth's city of Las Vegas. In appreciation and gratitude to saving our planet we invite you to stay and enjoy our offerings."

"HA! Space Vegas! Woohoo! Oh come on guys let's go!"

"Sit down and be quiet," Batman said narrowing his eyes at Billy.

"Is there any kind of catch?"

"No catch, Superman. We would just be honored if you all would accept."

Everyone looked around.

"Lantern Corps has already accepted the invite! You guys need some fun! A weekend on an luxurious party planet. You would be missing out big!" Hal said walking in.

"I have work to do," Batman said.

"Yeah...yeah..." Hal rolled his eyes. "So what about the rest of you guys?! It's just a 3 day vacation. We deserve a little RR. Bats, sense he's not going, will have everything under control."

"I'm in," Barry said raising his hand.

"Hell yeah! Im in!" Billy said excited.

Vic high fived Billy "I'm in. Be cool to to see some otherworldly tech.

"Supes? Wondy?"

Diana smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'm in."

Kal thought for a moment. This could be his chance. Off world vacation alone with Diana. It could be perfect for them to finally be able to reconnect and talk without any distractions or interruptions.

"In."

"So, what's our ETA, Sef?"

"We will have our transporter craft ready your earth's 6th day morning."

"We'll all be ready."

* * *

Later...Clark Kent's apartment

Clark laid on his sofa playing in his mind how he wanted this trip to go. He didn't expect to rush into things with Diana but he wanted to at least gain some type of chance to make things up to her. If ultimately it's decided she wanted to remain friends, he would have to live with it. He knew things couldn't be exactly how they used to but having Diana trust him, be happy around him again. To look into her eyes and see that fire that made him fall in love with her instead the sadness and disappointment.

He sighed and closed his eyes. All he needed was once chance.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

His eyes shot open with loud banging at his door.

He sat up using his X-ray, he saw it was Lois.

"Lois?"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Open up, Smallville, I know you're in there!"

He got up quickly not wanting her to make a scene.

"Clark! Open the damn do-"

"Lois! Why are you shouting?! Why are you here?"

She just glared at him and walked passed him looking around.

"Lois?"

"Are you here alone?"

Clark frowned. "Uh...yeah. Why?"

"How long have you been?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm more than sure I have had way more experience than you in this kind of whatever this suppose to be. I've seen you constantly checking your phone or stepping away from your desk taking calls. Family emergency? I've heard that one before. I still barely know anything about you. This is the furthest I've been in your apartment. What or who the hell are you hiding, Kent?! I need answers now! So who is she?"

"Lois...it's... it's complicated."

She folded her arms. "Try me."

"First, there was an emergency but that's still not any of your concern. Second, she's just a friend."

"Just a friend? Pft. Come on, Clark. Do better than that."

"She is. We've known each other for a long time."

"And? She seems to still be more than just a friend."

Clark paused. He had to do this. He couldn't keep going on like this any longer knowing where his feelings truly lied.

"We were together for 2 years but mutually decided to break up because of differences of certain things."

"How long has it been?"

"A year and a half."

"So now what? She's been contacting you?"

"No. We...it's just too much and too complicated to explain. All you need to know is that she is my friend. I don't think she wants to be anymore than that."

"But you do?"

Clark was hesitant.

"Do you?"

"I don't know."

"It's either you do or you don't."

Clark remained silent.

"I see..."

"I'm sorry, Lois. I truly am. I have this and other things I have to sort out. So it's best-"

"Save it. I've wasted enough of my time. You aren't who I thought you were at all."

"You aren't either, Lois."

She glared. "You really got a lot of nerve."

"I honestly have nothing else to say. I don't want anyone hurt, having hard feelings. I'm sorry."

Lois shook her head and walked passed him again going back to the door.

"What's best is that nothing went further than cheap dinners and not knowing nothing more about you because I probably wouldn't like it anyway."

She slammed the door.

Clark let out a deep breath as he locked the door. He felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He had all his focus now on making things right with Diana.

* * *

**Washington, Embassy**

"Ms. Prince? Mr and Mrs. Trevor are here for you."

"Yes, thank you. Send them in."

Steve and Etta walked in with big smiles on their faces.

"Been a while, Diana."

"I know. I'm so glad to see you both!" Diana said hugging them.

"How are you?" Etta asked.

"I'm fine for the most part."

Steve raised his brow. "What's the lesser part? Is it about this Martin Welman?"

"Yes. Do you know him? He said he was a friend of yours."

"We know of him but, Diana, all I know is that he is just an opportunist," Etta explained.

"I thought so. I mean he actually came all the way here to personally introduce himself. Seemed way overly confident in whatever he thought would go his way. When I declined having dinner with him, his demeanor changed rather quickly."

"We know you can handle yourself but still be careful. Have you talked to Clark about him?"

Diana's heart dropped hearing his name. "No? Why?"

"You two may be on rocky terms but he still cares more than anything and wants you safe."

"Etta, I..."

"Do I need to have a man to man chat with him?"

"No, Steve, that's not necessary, especially not with Clark. Etta is right. He is still very much over protective of me. This weekend, he and I along with the League are going off world. Maybe we can have time to talk then."

"If Martin tries to contact you again or anything, let us know."

"I will."

* * *

The next couple of days seemed to go by rather quickly. Diana hadn't heard anything from Martin and Clark went on with his work at the Daily Planet as he normally would a bit secluded to himself but still talked to Jimmy or Cat while Lois went back to ignoring him which didn't make him no never mind at all.

"When are you going to stop waiting for Superman, Lane?" Cat teased.

"I don't wait for Superman. He waits for me."

"Ha! Sure, Lane. Just admit you believe in that rumor that's been going around about him and Wonder Woman. They didn't exactly deny it at that press conference."

Clark shook his head slightly overhearing their conversation. Cat loved the latest gossip and loved to gossip. The hottest topic was still the League, especially Superman and Wonder Woman and whatever may or may not be or have been between them. So many judgements...

He sighed concentrating back on work.

Anticipation for the weekend increased daily for Kal and Diana. Kal would continuously go over in his mind picking the perfect time and how he could start the conversation.

* * *

**Friday Night: London**

Tiffany was helping Diana pack for the trip.

"You need to take this!" she said raising up one of Diana's sexy lingerie sets.

"No! Oh Gods, Tiffany, you are worse than Hessia or even Vanessa! This isn't that kind of trip. It's just us having a little fun and relaxation but not too much."

"Girl, please! You need something to set the mood for you and Clark."

"Tiffany, I told you, he is with someone else."

"And I told that it won't last. You will be alone together for 3 days. He will for sure take the opportunity. Diana, the way that man still looks at you, you know it."

Diana sighed. "We just need to talk civilly instead of going around in circles arguing. This trip will be good for us to do that. Nothing more"

"Sure...whatever you say."

Diana held up her favorite night shirt. "I'll at least take this."

Tiffany smirked.

* * *

**The next morning...**

The League met up at the WatchTower.

"Man! I been counting down the days! So excited!" Billy said. "Technically being off world, I'm sure age and rules don't matter, who's going to get me my first drink."

"Not a chance! You are still underage no matter where you are," Hal said.

"Don't worry guys, I'll keep an eye on him," Vic assured.

Kal was hesitant glancing at Diana. Diana noticed his hesitation struggling with what to say.

"How are you feeling about this, Kal?"

"Otherworldly vacation. We all need something a little different. Take our minds off a few things for a couple of days." He paused for a moment. "I'm gla-"

Suddenly a portal appeared in the room. Sef stepped out with a big smile.

"Greetings, Justice League! I hope my attire is fitting for earth's terms."

"You're going golfing?" Billy questioned.

"Well, yes, we have that! As I said, our planet is reminiscent to the finest vacation, amusement and touring locations of earth!" He smiled. "Are you all ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Please follow me!"

They all walked through the portal. All of a sudden, there was a door sliding open.

"Please watch your step."

"Woah?!" Billy said surprised! "No way! A space train!"

"There's compartments to put your belongings above your seats."

"This is really earth centric."

"Well of course. Our accommodations are earth based specifically for you, our guests. Accommodations changes and varies with our guests."

As Diana was about to lift her suitcase, Kal quickly grabbed it from her.

"Let me."

"Kal." She couldn't resist his natural charming look he was giving her. "Thank you." She pondered for a quick moment. "You can put yours with mine and sit here."

"Oh ok," he smiled.

After placing all their things in the compartment, Kal sat next to her. His stomach was turning cartwheels.

"You've never known about this planet?"

"No. Not at all."

"What were you going to say earlier?"

"Oh...I'm glad that we're going is all."

Diana smiled in agreement. "I am, too."

They still remained silent the whole way. They didn't want to bring up anything just yet not wanting to ruin the trip before it even began. They didn't want the trip ruined at all if this was the chance of a reconciliation.

"Woah!"

They all looked out their window amazed at the love view of planet Nimluxurime.

They landed in front of a large glorious building.

"Please be sure to get all of your belongings."

Diana couldn't help but smile as Kal got her things too. There was really something different with him now. Maybe this trip will be better for them.

"Welcome to the Wizcer. Our finest resort of many. Let me show you to your rooms and then you are free to explore as you please."

The league was amazed walking in. There was so much, it was impossible for them to get to enjoy everything in just 3 days.

They went up the elevators to the rooms. Sef gave them their key which had their room symbol.

"Your rooms will transform into however you desire."

Kal followed Diana to her room to help set her suitcase down. Her door symbol was of the Earth's crescent moon. Her door slid open and her room had a Grecian theme.

Kal set her suitcase down on her bed.

"Thank you."

"No problem at all," he smiled.

They stared at each other for a moment. They haven't stood in a room with a bed together in a long time. Memories instantly came flooding back.

"Superman?"

He glanced at Sef.

"Your room is a couple of doors down."

Kal nodded slightly. " I'll um...see you in a few."

Diana nodded.

Kal walked out of her room going to his. His door had the symbol of the sun and his room had more of a neutral theme.

"Nothing that stands out for you, Superman?"

"There is...but it's not some _thing_."

"Oh, I understand. I hope that we can accommodate for that some one instead."

"I believe you already have."

"Great! If anything is needed, service numbers are there," he said pointing at a table.

"Thanks."

Sef left the room closing the door. Kal sat on the bed. He sighed looking around.

"3 days..." he said to himself.

* * *

Later...

Everyone changed into more comfortable clothing ready to explore Nimluxurime.

Hal was already showing off at the poker tables, Barry was playing 10 slots at once, Billy and Vic found the enormous virtual video gaming section.

Kal and Diana were more observant of everyone and everything looking around and mingling with a few of the other guests.

After a while, Diana went out to the deck. Kal watched her finally mustering up the courage to talk to her. He was going over what to say for the millionth time in his head but honestly, he had to just say it without thinking.

She was sitting alone in one of the lounge chairs. He took a deep breath as he walked towards her.

"Hey, Diana."

She looked with a smile. "Hey, Kal." She immediately sensed his nervousness. "Is everything okay?"

"May I sit?"

"Of course," she said sitting up for him to sit next to her.

"This is amazing."

"It is."

"I finally get a chance to tell you, you looked incredibly beautiful the night of the gala."

"Oh...thank you." Diana blushed. "Tiffany picked out the dress. She actually helped me pack for this trip."

"Tiffany is a really good friend."

"Yes. She urged to have fun but she said she will miss me terribly. I told her not to get into any trouble while I'm gone."

Kal laughed. "You know she will. 3 days is enough for her to make another business deal, too."

"Oh for sure! She already had plans for another boutique, salon, or a night club. Her ideas are endless. She has a lot to keep her busy for the time being." Diana then thought for a moment. "I'm sure with you being 3 days away and it's the weekend, Lois will miss you. Where did you tell her you were going for 3 days? If you don't mind me asking."

"I didn't tell her anything."

Diana frowned and tilted her head confused. "What? Why not?"

"I didn't tell her anything because we aren't talking and we've both had enough of cheap dinners."

Diana frowned more. "I'm not understanding? Cheap dinners?"

Kal sighed. "That's what the last 3 months have been. Cheap dinners, lunches. Still keeping my distance and tip toeing around with what I needed to do, who I really am. Being treated as more like a loner guy desperate for a date."

"Oh...Kal...I'm sorry."

"No need for that. I felt a weight lift off. It just made things more complicated for me with what my main focus was on. Now, my focus is back on track. If I'm perceived as a loner so be it."

"You aren't that, though. I would never nor could ever think of you that way."

"Because you know me, Diana. All of me."

"Did you think about being completely honest?"

"I did but it kept leading me to knowing it would cause more complications. Clark Kent gets ignored but knowing Clark Kent is Superman, perspectives change but it wouldn't be a genuine change. There are some things left as is for the better."

"Well I don't mean to make things complicated for you."

"You've never done that and what happened between us was made complicated by the outside. I've realized that and so much more now."

"We've both realized a lot." She then sighed. "I didn't want to burden you with this..."

"Nothing is ever a burden when it comes to you. What's wrong?"

"Well, a much older man named Martin Welman came to my office a few days ago. He wanted to personally introduce himself told me he was friends with Etta and Steve. He also offered dinner. When I declined, he didn't take that too kindly."

Kal frowned. "What did he do?"

"He asked about my involvement with you, Clark Kent. I told him that was none of his business."

"Di, you should've told me sooner. What else did he say?"

"He apologized but I knew he wasn't sincere. He left and I didn't hear anything else from him. I spoke with Etta and Steve. Etta told me he plays being neutral but is an opportunist. She wanted me to tell you this because she knows..." Diana was a bit hesitant.

"She knows no matter what, I'm going to watch out for you. I know you can handle yourself but Diana, I'm always going to protect you."

She slightly nodded.

"Whoever this guy is, he knows more than he's letting on. When we get back, I'll have Bruce do a thorough background check." Kal then put his hand on top of hers. "You know you don't have to be hesitant with me to tell me these kind of things. No matter what's going on between us, your safety and happiness is my priority. I want you to know I mean that, Diana."

Diana's heart fluttered.

"Thank you, Kal."

He smiled and held her hand tighter.

"There's a little store I saw, looks like it has some antiques or souvenirs you will like. Want to go check it out?" He asked.

"Sure...ok."

They walked back inside to another outlet which led to the little store.

It seemed a little strange as they came closer to the door, but maybe being an antique shop that was the vibe it was going for. The door was of rusted metal and had a very old "open" sign.

"Is it ok for us to go in here?" Diana questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's just see."

Kal opened the door and held it for Diana to walk in first.

"Oh wow!" Diana was amazed.

"Collections from all over the galaxy."

"I wouldn't mind finding something to take back home."

Kal nodded.

"Welcome...Welcome...Welcome..." They heard multiple voices say in unison. "I am she. I am he. We are they."

They turned feeling suddenly someone behind them.

"I am MassaoKin. A superior minds amalgam. Also known in earth term as a magician or sorcerer."

"Hello, MassaoKin. I am-"

"Diana Prince. Princess Diana of Themyscira. Wonder Woman." MassaoKi smiled then turned to Kal. "Clark Kent. Kal-El of Krypton. Superman."

"Um... yes."

"I know all I needed to know once you stepped through that door. Follow me.. I believe I have the perfect gifts."

Kal and Diana glanced at each other. Kal took Diana's hand as they followed MassaoKin.

There was a small table.

"Please sit."

Sitting down, they were still a bit hesitant.

"Relax your minds if you will, please. You two are not like any of my other customers."

"What do you mean?"

"I could easily pick the perfect gift. Simple. But you two...no, there is more. Something complexed, significant. Something not so much of the object itself. The object shall just be a representation of the grander gift."

MassaoKin set a candle and matches on the table.

"Both you take a match to light the candle together."

They each took a match and lit them then together lit the candle. They jumped slightly as the flame instantly bursted wildly.

MassaoKin smiled and nodded. "Good...good. Do you recognize the scents?"

"Roses..." Kal said looking at Diana.

"Sandalwood..." Diana said looking at him.

The mixture reminded them of each other. When they were alone together either at Kal's place or Diana's, candles lit, lying naked in bed or cuddled on the sofa. So many moments...so many memories...

Suddenly, their eyes became heavy and blurred.

"Diana...Kal-El... your gifts."

MassaoKin open a small box which flashed a bright light and then everything went blank.

* * *

**Hours later...**

Diana groaned turning over in bed. She snuggled closer to a warm, strong body next her.

"Mmmhh...Kal..."

"Di..."

He placed his arm over her holding her tighter.

Just then it took them both all of 5 seconds to realized what they were doing. Their eyes immediately shot open. Seeing each other, they gasped and jumped out of bed.

"CLARK!?"

"DIANA?!"

"This..."

"We..."

They were in a total different room. Their clothes tossed everywhere and the bed sheets hung half way off the bed.

Flashes of what happened flooded their minds. From them ripping each other's clothes off, Kal laying passionate kisses all over her body, to Diana clawing at his back, kissing his neck and shoulder, the sounds of her moaning, calling out each others names and piercing into each other's eyes as all their suppressed feelings were let out.

Kal was so mesmerized by Diana's body, he didn't even notice the pillow flying toward him until it hit him.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Stop looking at me like that!" Diana grabbed the sheet about to cover herself.

"I've seen you plenty of times before and you've seen me," he smirked seeing Diana couldn't resist looking at his body either.

She threw another pillow at him. "So?!"

"Stop that!"

Diana was just about to get another pillow when she realized a ring on her finger.

"Diana?"

She looked at his hand. Her heart dropped. "You have one, too."

"Have what?"

"A ring."

"A wha-" he looked at his hand to see he was wearing a white gold ring.

They both tried taking them off but it wasn't moving as if completely attached to their finger.

Kal looked around again and spotted a paper on a table.

"What's that?" Diana asked walking over with him.

Reading it, they both gasped and looked at each other.

"WE'RE MARRIED?!"


	3. Six Months Notice

**Six Months Notice**

Kal and Diana stared down at the marriage license just so taken aback.

"Married?!" Diana questioned again.

"It's authentic and we signed it," Kal said.

"How did we get a marriage license here? A ceremony? Signing? I don't remember anything beyond a flash of light."

"We were in that souvenir store."

"And that's it..." Diana sighed starting to pace around.

She then looked at her ring. Married to Kal? Was this a game with her deepest feelings? She had day dreams of the possibility of marriage, especially with him, but that was buried a long time ago. She never wanted to think of it again as heartbreaking as it was now.

"Diana?"

She turned back to Kal, who was still naked. She was fighting hard against her emotions trying to keep her composure.

"We should put on some clothes, get out of here before someone sees and go back to the store."

Kal just stared at her for a moment trying to still wrap his head around this. He wanted to make things right with Diana but this surely didn't come to mind. He has had thoughts of this, very serious thoughts.

Kal watched as Diana picked up her shirt, shorts and bra. She frowned looking under the sheet then looked under the bed.

"Where is-"

She glanced up then did a double take seeing Kal holding up her thong. She frowned and walked over to him snatching it away.

"It's not funny, Kal!"

As she was about to turn from him, he grabbed her arm.

"Wait...wait a sec..."

She rolled her eyes turning back to him.

"I know it's not funny. But I'm going to admit that I'm relieved this happened between you and me. If I would've woke up married to anyone else, I'd be a wreck. I don't know why this happened but we will go back to figure out what's going on."

Diana looked away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head still looking away from him.

"It is something. Tell me."

She sighed. "I just don't know. I thought this would be..." she trailed off looking away again.

Kal stared at her knowing exactly what she meant. His heart breaking all over again.

"Diana, I didn't want this trip to be ruined."

"It's not. That's not what I'm saying, Kal. I'm just not sure how to explain it right now."

He slowly nodded. He knew she had been holding so much in and it was a matter of time before she let it all out. They both had to be emotionally prepared for that.

"I do understand. But I don't want this to make things awkward for us." He noticed Diana glancing down. "I mean...even more awkward with us still without clothes," he smiled sympathetically.

Diana bit her lip but then laughed softly.

"It's still really early. We have time to get back to our rooms to change."

"Okay."

They quickly got dressed and Kal sped cleaned the room as if no one had been in it.

Opening the door he slowly peeked out making sure the hall was clear so they wouldn't be seen.

They hurried out going to the elevator. Diana saying a silent prayer to the Gods they wouldn't be seen.

As the elevator opened to their floor, they simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. It seemed no one was up and out yet.

As Diana reached her door, Kal grabbed her hand.

"Half hour?"

She slowly nodded.

"Okay."

Diana watched as Kal walked to his room door. Before walking in they both were looking back at each other as if trying to confirm once again this was really happening.

Now in their rooms, they leaned against the door taking a moment.

The whole time being alone together, it was extremely difficult for them to keep their composure, fighting the temptation to jump back into each other's arms. Floods and floods of flashes of what had occurred the night before replayed in their minds. They could still feel each other all over their bodies.

They tried once more taking off the rings but it wasn't budging, completely attached to their fingers.

Stepping into the shower, letting the steaming hot water cascade all over their bodies didn't make it any better. Thinking back on their times showering together and making love at home or at the WatchTower, they couldn't let go of the feeling of each other's hands.

Kal sighed as he stepped out the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He leaned against the sink staring down yet again at his ring.

He thought back to the moment that was taken from him...from them. This has to mean something as an opening to get that back.

Diana's Room

She has been in very complicated situations and always knew how to figure it all out. This was completely different. The battle of and with love was much more difficult and complicated.

Coming to man's world, she's learned nothing is straight forward and to expect the unexpected. Falling in love was quite unexpected and she didn't think she could ever be so connected to a man but Kal is no ordinary man.

There was this unspoken and unexplained divine connection between them. No matter how hard it's fought against, the connection grows stronger. So was this to be a sign of solidifying the bond or a trick that could weaken and ultimately break their connection?

Diana jumped hearing a knock at her door snapping her out of her daze. She quickly finished tying her hair up in a ponytail and answered the door.

"Kal...I'm sorry for taking a bit longer."

"No, it's okay. I wanted to see if you were okay though."

"Yes. And I'm ready."

Diana turned back to close the door, which automatically locked.

They walked silently to the elevator. Their minds racing.

* * *

**MassaoKin's Store**

Staking books on a shelf, MassaoKin grinned, hearing Kal and Diana walk into the shop.

"And the newlyweds have arrived..."

"MassaoKin?"

MassaoKin disappeared from the book shelf and reappeared in front of Kal and Diana.

"Congratulations!" MassaoKin smiled and bowed.

"What happened last night? What did you do to us?"

MassaoKin's smiled faded to a confused frown. "Are you not understanding?"

"No, we don't."

"Hmm.." MassaoKin walked around them slowly, looking them up and down. "Tsk...tsk... blinded by the mind."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Diana questioned.

"What happened is that you were given the gift of what you have longed for. An answer and guide to settle your deepest dilemma. My gifts are specific to the deepest desires...of the heart."

"We thought this to be an antique and souvenir store."

"We are not on earth, Diana, remember?"

"But married? And what's with the rings? Why can't we take them off?"

"You were past lovers, correct?"

Kal and Diana paused.

"Well...?"

"Yes..."

"There are some things unresolved between the two of you. The door is now open for you to resolve it all."

"You still aren't answering about the rings. Why can't we take them off?"

"You can not run away from what needs to be resolved. You will have six earth months to learn, understand and accept."

"We can't-"

"Can't? Or won't?"

"What is this suppose to be?"

"Six earth months to find your own truths. The risks and doubts that you ran away from, now you will face them. Whatever outcome that brings, only then will you be able to take the rings off."

"This wasn't suppose to happen. This shouldn't be happening."

"Diana of Themyscira, you are a goddess of the wise. You of all know...fate."

She stared at MassaoKin, who only nodded slightly.

"And you, Kal-El of Krypton...a man of determination."

Kal and Diana looked at each other.

MassaoKin smirked. "It's an interesting lesson of life. Especially for beings such as yourselves. Now you two should go along. I've done my part. I have other work to do, gifts to give."

"Wait. What? This is it?"

"Depends on you two..."

Before Kal and Diana could say anything else, they were teleported to the outside of the shop. They both gasped. Quickly turning around, Kal tried to open the door but it was locked.

He pushed and pulled as hard as he could but it was like a magical barrier. He hit his fist against the door then his forehead and sighed.

He then noticed Diana walking away.

"Wait a minute."

She was still walking away.

"Diana, no. Wait a minute."

Kal stepped in front of her.

"I want to go back to my room."

"We need to talk."

"Why? This shouldn't be happening but there's nothing we can do. How are we suppose to hide wedding rings we can't take off? This doesn't just effect Clark Kent and Diana Prince but Superman and Wonder Woman."

"We will figure it out."

"We couldn't even figure out how to deal with our relationship unmarried. How can we figure out this?!"

He could see the anger and heartbreak in her eyes all over again.

"If someone sees, the League will be under scrutiny yet again. That can't happen, Kal."

"A lot of things went wrong and we weren't prepared. We will be now. That's the only way we can get through this."

Diana shook her head. "It's like we are being punished and tormented for how we felt and can't move passed it."

"I don't know what this is but it's far from being a punishment. How we feel is just that, how we feel. It wasn't wrong. It's not wrong."

"Supes?! Wondy?!"

They looked up to see Billy waving.

"We have to tell them all now."

Kal slightly nodded.

"Billy, round up everyone else and meet us on the deck."

"Yes, sir!"

Kal grabbed Diana's hand and gently rubbed his thumb across her ring.

"I promise you. I won't make the same mistakes I did a year and half ago. I want us to be in a better place."

* * *

Kal and Diana sat at the bar waiting for everone.

"I have space money to win and more sexy alien chicks to impress," Hal said. "So what's up?"

"Are those rings?!" Billy asked shocked already eyeing them.

"Quiet down, Billy," Diana said.

"No way! You two got hitched?!"

"It's not like that."

"But that's what they are, right?" Vic asked.

"Yes."

"Wow! And you all thought I would be the one doing something crazy! It was just the first night here," Billy snickered a bit.

"Let us explain. It didn't happen how you think."

"Kal and I went to that supposed souvenir store. We don't exactly remember everything from last night but woke with a contract and rings. We can't take them off."

"Wait what? A contract? And the rings are stuck on your finger?"

"We don't remember signing anything but apparently we did and we have six months-"

"Six months of what?"

"It's like a trial."

"Ok? Let me see if I'm getting this..." Barry said scratching his head. "So you guys went to a shop, everything went a blank until this morning. Wake up married. Go back to to find out you guys can't do anything about this for 6 months because of some contracted trial?"

Kal and Diana both nodded.

"Well um... you guys already act like a married couple anyway. We'll all be sure to get a wedding gift when we get back to earth," Barry smiled optimistically.

Barry had always had this certain incling of the possibility of something going on between Kal and Diana. It was quite obvious to everyone really until they had their all of a sudden fall out. He was rooting for them to one day tie the knot. This wasn't exactly ideal but maybe this was a push needed.

"I say, you two have a lot of fun celebrating because once we get back to earth, it's back to earth, Bats is going to have cow."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Hal," Barry said sarcastically.

"What? I'm just saying. But it's all good! More spice with this trip and come on! What's a trip to Vegas, space Vegas, that is, without a shotgun wedding. The headlines are going to be hilarious, too."

Diana rolled her eyes and got up to walk away.

Barry slapped Hal in the back of the head.

"What?! We suppose to be having fun! It's not that big of deal."

"Did you forget already about last time?"

"Oh, that load of crap! We were all targeted but none of it was true...except for whatever has been going on with these two."

Barry slapped Hal in the back of the head again.

Kal got up and hurried after Diana.

"Diana! Diana, wait!"

Diana turned to him.

"They don't know how serious this is for us."

"They don't need to know but Diana neither of us can react to it that way or they will figure it out."

"Our friends were ridiculed because of us."

"No, we were all questioned at that conference."

"But what started it was us. Because you and I were too close."

"No, it was Luthor and Waller trying to make something wrong. Trying to make everyone have doubts and fear us."

"Clark Kent needs his privacy. Superman needs the world to not be in fear of him. To trust him."

"Diana Prince needs some time of privacy, too, as well as Wonder Woman. Especially with your Ambassador position. I know it's walking a fine line but it's not hiding or pretending, Diana. It never is, never will be that with us." He grabbed her hand. "It's still a shock but we can't let this consume our time here. When we get back home, we will deal with whatever comes but that's then, okay?"

Diana looked off. Kal cupped her cheek.

"Okay?"

"I don't want to hurt all over again."

She pulled away from him.

"Di..."

"I just want to be alone. I need time to think for myself."

Kal sighed and nodded. He reluctantly let go of her hand and watched her walk away.

Barry walked up and placed his hand on Kal's shoulder.

"Diana isn't the run away bride type but this wasn't ideal for either of you. Give her some time, man, then go talk to her."

"Yeah... Thanks, Barry."

* * *

As Diana was walking the hall back to her room, she saw Sef.

"Hello, Diana. Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, no. Just a little tired."

"Ah, I understand. Last night was quite the night for you newlyweds."

"Excuse me?" She frowned.

"Would you like for me to transfer your belongings along with Kal-El's into your joint room?"

"You were the one that gave us that room?"

"Yes? Diana, are you sure you are alright? You seemed very happy and excited."

"I...I'm just really overwhelmed. Last night was quite a rush. Kal and I will stay in separate rooms for the time being."

"Understood. If either of you just can not resist being alone together and change your minds, the room will be available anytime."

"Oh...well...Thank you."

Sef smiled and bowed before walking away.

Diana sighed going into her room. She tried to remember what all happened but it was nothing but blurred flashes. She still couldn't make sense of why it happened.

MassaoKin spoke of fate. This was a dream they both longed for, to one day, come true. But with how things have spiral down to heartbreak, this just another dream shattered, showing the happiness they wanted could never be. Kal and Diana would have to completely let go and move on.

Diana was sure once the Gods of Olympus find out, it will be a bit amusing and for some a relief. Kal was a unique being that could rival the mighty King of the Gods, Zeus in power. Their union posed a potential threat to both the Gods and mortals.

They were both two lonely unique souls, not belonging to any one world yet it was coming to a point of the possibility they would have to choose.

2 hours later...

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Room service."

Diana smiled and shook her head getting up. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

Kal stood there with a covered up tray of food.

"I know you just wanted to be alone for the rest of the day but that doesn't mean miss out on eating. So I got you everything I could and thought you would like."

"You are very kind, Kal."

She stepped aside for him to come in.

He set the tray on the table as she closed the door.

"So...um...I'll go ahead and-"

"Can you stay for just moment?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, of course."

They both sat on the edge of the bed.

"When I was coming to my room, I saw Sef. He is the one who gave us the room."

"So even he knows?"

"Yes. I've tried to remember but it's just flashes. Sef said that I was so happy and excited. Maybe we will be able to remember it all in time. Part of me want to..."

"But the other part doesn't. I understand that. I want to see you happy again, Diana. Whatever outcome this brings I hope that you will be. I don't want you hurt."

"I don't want you hurt either."

"As long as you're not, I'm not," he said with a reassuring smile.

Diana walked him over to the door.

Before opening it, Kal then leaned over giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go ahead and eat something. I'll check on you a little later. Is that okay?"

Diana nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Kal." She kissed him back on his cheek.

Moments like this is why Diana couldn't let go. Why she continued to fall for him more and more.

Later the next day...

"Awe man, I need more days to stay here."

"No worries, my friends! You can come back anytime. We will be sure to make the right accommodations."

"Awesome! We will definitely be coming back!" Billy said.

"All aboard!"

Kal again carried his and Diana's bags as well as sat together.

"They are so getting into this married thing already."

* * *

**WatchTower**

Walking into the briefing room, they were all surprised to see Batman already sitting, staring at the screen.

"Has he been sitting there the whole 3 days or...?" Billy asked.

"Nah, but timing sure is a helluva coincidence," Barry said.

"Still so weird. We're back, Bats. I know you missed us!"

"Hm..."

"You seriously missed out. Space Vegas was amazing! But you know what's a trip to Vegas without a wedding?"

Bruce then turned in his chair to see Hal and Billy snickering.

"Don't worry, Bruce. None of us took your place as best man. But I'm sure you will get the newlyweds a very expensive gift. Say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Superman or Wonder Woman."

"Ha! Mr. Wonder Woman," Billy teased Kal.

"Shut it," Kal glared.

Diana placed her hand on his shoulder to keep him calm. They both looked at Bruce who they could already tell was silently judging them.

Bruce didn't say a word but turned back to the monitor screen.

"If it makes you feel any better, we weren't invited either."

It was awkwardly silent for a moment.

"Anyway, I'm going to go catch up with Iris."

"Yep. Back to reality we go."

Everyone left except for Diana, Kal and Bruce.

"I'm going to go home first, unpack and everything then go see Tiffany," Diana said to Kal.

"Ok. Tell her I said hi."

"I will. Though, she would want to see you."

"We'll catch up some time. Can I call you later?"

"Yes, of course."

Although a bit hesitant, Kal kissed her cheek. Diana smiled and returned the kiss on his cheek.

"Talk later, Kal." She glanced at Bruce. "You can stop pretending you're actually researching data, Bruce."

Kal raised his eye brows and chuckled as Bruce turned in his chair.

Kal shrugged and watched as Diana walked out the room.

"When I said do what you have to, I didn't mean go off to another planet and get married."

"That wasn't my plan. Diana and I talked. After that we went to this antique and souvenir store, woke up the next morning with a marriage license."

"What do you mean woke up with it?"

"There's things that happened in between that really hazy. Apparently, we had a good time, at least."

"Clark, this is serious."

"I am serious."

"You both still have the rings on. So you've just accepted it?"

"No. This is where things get complicated." He pauses for a moment. "We can't take them off."

"What?!"

"Our marriage license is also a contract. 6 month trial of if Diana and I can work out things we haven't. The rings are to insure we do."

Bruce stared at him for a moment then turned to look at the screen again.

"There might not be a next time of another vacation trip to a different planet of this is what happens. Don't let this become a distraction."

"What we had was never a distraction and it will never be. Diana and I will work this out for the better. But this time it will be for the better for us."

"Hm..."

* * *

**Glamtastic Boutique**

It didn't take Diana much time to unpack and relax a bit taking a shower to get ready. She also had a little time to really think over the trip.

As much as she felt a bit nervous about all of this with Kal, something was giving her a bit of hope.

Diana walked in grinning.

"Be with you in a moment!"

Diana walked to the back of the store.

"I just want to know have you gotten yourself into any mischief while I was away?"

Tiffany gasped and dropped the bag of dresses, squealing. "Awww! Diana, you're back!" She rushed to Diana embracing her.

"I missed you, too, my friend!"

"I need to know everything."

"Yes...you do." Diana held up her hand showing her ring.

Tiffany's eyes widen. "Girl! No you didn't?! You and Clark eloped?!"

"No not exactly."

Tiffany quirked her brow. "But you have a ring?"

"It's very complicated."

"Come on! Come on! Give me details!" Tiffany paused for a moment. "You pregnant?"

Diana's heart dropped. "What? No! No!"

"But that's next."

"Tiffany!"

She laughed. "Girl, come on in here and tell me everything!"

"So, it happened the very first night and-"

"Wow! See told you. Neither of you wasted any time."

"Kal just wanted to talk. He didn't wanted any awkward tension between us."

Tiffany smirked.

"No, not that either. He just wanted us to have a good time. He told me about what happened with Lois and he has his focus back."

"What I tell you..."

"Oh, stop it! Anyway, we went to the souvenir store together. The owner, MassaoKin, talked in riddles. We had our suspensions but were just cautious."

"But you still let your guards down."

"We were told to clear and relax our minds. The perfect gift was to be symbolic. We lit candles and oddly the scents were specifically familiar. After that, there was a flash of light. What happened between then and waking up with Kal the next morning I don't know."

"Everything between that time is a blank?"

"Yes...though I do remember moments of us...together."

"OH! OH!"

Diana couldn't stop blushing and grinning. "It took us back to how things were. It was incredible."

"So why don't you want to stay married? I know it's not the way you wanted it but...?"

"That's exactly it. If Kal and I decided to get married, if he proposed...I would say yes in a heartbeat. But I don't want it like this. I want the choice to be ours. For us to be ready."

"How do you know you aren't ready but because y'all are going at glacier pace, someone had to help speed things up?"

Diana smiled. "It's not easy to get where we want to be, Tiffany."

"You know I know that. But what I'm saying is the love is there. Stop trying to hold it back. There's nobody and I mean absolutely nobody in this whole damn world, universe, galaxy...whatever that can judge you for who you want to be with and love." Tiffany took Diana's hand and smiled. "Baby girl, you and that fine ass man of yours deserves all the happiness there is to offer."

"Thank you so much for your support."

"You have so many others rooting for the both of you. Don't let minor negative overshadow the greater positive. Have you talked to Hessia, yet? I'm sure she would say the same thing."

"No, not yet but yes, I'm sure she will, too" Diana laughed.

* * *

**Later, Fortress of Solitude**

Kal flew in heading to the data room.

"Rawf! Rawf!" Krypto, Kal's direwolf hound barked happily greeting Kal.

"Hey boy! What's up?!"

"Rawf!"

Kal noticed a piece of cloth hanging from his mouth.

"What's that?"

Krypto set it down and laid down flat whimpering.

Kal kneeled and picked it up. He then realized it was Diana's scarf. Kal looked at Krypto with a sympathetic smile while Krypto was looking up at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I know you miss her just as much as I do. But something happened and it might change things." Kal patted him gently on his head. "Don't worry. I'll tell her to come visit you."

"Rawf!" He barked excitedly wagging his tail.

Kal smiled. "Alright. Alright. We won't be in a rush. Gotta take things slow so I can make this right with her."

"Rawf!"

"Yeah...I know. I won't screw it up this time."

Kal then walked to the data room with Kyoto tagging along and sat in his chair, taking out his cellphone.

He took a deep breath before calling. Hearing it ringing made his heart beat faster.

"Hey, Kal."

"Hey, Diana. Were you busy?"

"No, not at all. Was going to go to Hessia's but she's still out on her retreat."

"Oh ok. So you're at home all settled and everything?"

"Yes. I relaxed a bit earlier before going to see Tiffany."

"Ah, any mischief?"

Diana laughed. "A little bit. But she didn't say much just yet."

"Ah, I knew it."

"She wanted to know about the trip."

"Did you tell her?"

"I did and she was quite excited for us even with explaining everything."

"It seems everyone around is taking this lightly. Tiffany knows what we went through, so even for her to be so..."

"Optimistic."

"Yeah...I don't know. Maybe-"

"Rawf! Rawf!"

"Alright! Alright! Calm down!"

"Is that Krypto? What wrong with him?"

Krypto kept barking and whimpering.

"Is he hurt?" Diana asked worried.

"No, no. He's fine but...he...uh...misses you. He kept up with your scarf."

"Oh. Aw, I miss the big fluffy hound, too. I'll have to come see him." Diana laughed. "I knew I would never get that back, though."

"I'll have to get you a new one."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"I want to. I won't hold you much longer. I just wanted to make sure you were home resting."

Diana couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you, Kal. You get some rest as well."

They both were silently for a moment, wanting to say those 3 words.

"Good night, Diana."

"Good night, Kal."

* * *

**The next day...Embassy**

"Good Morning, Diana!"

"Good Morning, Gwen!"

"How was your vacation?"

"Very interesting," Diana smiled.

Gwendolyn gasped noticing Diana's ring as Diana was getting the files from Gwendolyn. "Oh wow! You got married?! Why didn't you say anything?"

Diana beamed. "It was a low key ceremony. Quiet and intimate."

"Oh I understand. Well congratulations! I will have to give you a gift."

"Oh no, that's not necessary."

"Diana, please, let me."

Diana smiled and nodded. "I'm grateful for your generosity."

* * *

**Daily Planet**

Clark Kent stepped out of the elevator he looked down at his ring and took a deep breath. He was mentally preparing himself for the reactions of Clark Kent now a married man.

He went to his desk and started work as normal.

No less than 10 minutes, Jimmy walked up to his desk.

"CK, you're back! Where you been, man?"

"Took a little vacation."

"Oh, that's awesome! Did you mee-" jimmy paused for a moment. "Oh no way! Dude, you got married?!"

"Yeah..."

"I didn't even know you were engaged? Wait...I didn't even know you were dating someone?! Who is she? Is she hot? When can I meet her?"

Clark chuckled. "Slow down, Jim. My personal life is private. It was just us. Something quiet and simple."

"Oh...cool, cool. So when do I get to meet her?"

"Depends on her. We want to get things settled first."

"Oh. You met your perfect match. Seems like she likes the whole mysterious, private life too."

"Not exactly. She's very open and outspoken. But marriage life is much different. Have to slow down taking the steps."

"Ah well, good luck, man and congrats!"

"What are you congratulating Kent for?" Cat asked.

"CK got married over the weekend."

"What?!" Cat was taken aback. "No way!"

"Yes, way!"

"Clark?!"

"It's true, Cat."

"Oh my God! What?! Who is she?!"

"I-"

"Clark won't tell yet."

"Thanks, Jim."

Cat side eyed Clark. "Come on, Clark. Are you serious? Why can't we see her?"

"Look at his ring."

Cat grabbed Clark's hand examining his ring.

"Wow! That looks expensive and it is real." Cat grinned looking at Clark. "And here I thought I might have had a chance. I can't wait to meet the bride. We are going to have quite a talk."

Clark chuckled nervously.

Just then Lois walked passed glaring.

Cat smirked. "Don't be jealous, Lane."

"Jealous of what?"

"Clark is now officially off the market. A married man now."

Lois stood there for a moment staring at Clark's hand.

"Married a life sized doll I'm sure..." she said walking away.

"Rude." Cat frowned. "Anyway, Clark. I'm happy for you and I can't wait to see the new Mrs. Kent."

Clark smiled. Diana Kent? It did have a very nice ring to it.

"Thanks, Cat."

* * *

**Steve and Etta Trevor Residence**

Diana, we are so glad you could take the time to come here at such a short notice," Steve said.

"Of course. Especially when it's urgent."

"Sit down, Dear. It's about Welman."

"Oh? I haven't heard anything else from him. Even away, Gwen didn't mention anything."

"Well that's good and hopefully it will remain that way."

"What's wrong, Etta?"

"Martin Welman was a member of checkmate. You know there's the good, bad and ugly with that. As I said, he is one who tries to stay neutral. Jumps to which ever side is winning though. I've gotten word, he is playing on the more ruthless side. They are interested in the Justice League."

"I see. I will let the League know."

"Did you get a chance to speak with Clark?"

"Yes, I did. And actually I want to tell-"

"Is that a wedding ring, Diana?" Etta questioned with a raised brow.

"What?" Steve questioned as well.

Diana blushed. "That's what I wanted to tell you both. Clark and I are married."

"WHAT?!"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No. That's not..."

They both still looked at her questionably.

"I'm not with child. Our marriage is a trial. A bit complicated to explain."

"Was some kind of magic shenanigans evolved with this?"

"It was but that doesn't mean what we feel for each other isn't real. All of it is real. We are taking it as and hoping it is to get to a better place with each other."

* * *

**Back at the Planet**

Clark contemplated if he should call Diana. He didn't want to seem pushy or anything but really wanted to take the opportunity with her.

He got up from his desk to go to the break room as he started calling.

When she didn't answer, he sat at the table, thinking over what to say to her.

"What kind of game are you playing at?!"

Clark looked up to see Lois pissed.

"What are you talking about now, Lois?"

"Married?! Don't act all cocky now, Kent!"

"I'm not. But what's the problem? I was never a concern to you so this is none of your concern."

"I was concerned enough to waste my damn time trying to help-"

"I'm not a charity case, Lois. I didn't ask nor need your help with anything. You and others just assumed of me and ran with it."

"Oh so whoever this broad is, really has made you change your attitude."

"Don't talk about her, Lois. And no, I'm just tired of these assumptions."

"You haven't proven any of it wrong. You are a liar and a creep! Did you get a cheap thrill of acting useless to get attention from me? How long have you been engaged."

"It's not about you and I never wanted attention. And we weren't engaged."

Lois laughed. "This is unbelievable. So you just run off to elope with your ex? Or have you been married and you had some type of open marriage?"

Clark sighed. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. Assuming what you don't know nor can ever understand. You don't know her."

"Who is she, Clark?! Does she actually exist? Is she from some small hayseed town, too?"

"I said stop, Lois. You don't know her. I know I messed up in a lot of ways dealing with things. I said I was sorry but that doesn't give you the right to talk down on her nor me."

Lois rolled her eyes. "You know what? Whatever. Congratulations to you and Mrs. cornfed farmette."

Clark was just about to say something but his phone started ringing. He quickly walked out and made sure no one was around hearing him as he walked the hall.

"Hey, Di."

"Hey, Kal. I'm sorry I missed your call."

"Oh no, it's okay. I was just on break and thought to get a quick call in."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah...well as good as it can be I guess but I wanted to ask you something..."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I was thinking about having dinner tomorrow night? Hoping no interruptions."

"I would like that."

"Great. Where will be you be? London?"

"Yes, I'll be in London. Was there a particular place you wanted to go?"

"No, nothing in particular so I'll pick the best spot around to make reservations and text you with everything."

"Ok. Perfect."

"Ok...so, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Kal."

They both hung up with huge grins on their faces. If this was truly their chance to reconcile, they were willing to take advantage with any and everything, each and every step, to make things right.


	4. Meet The Parents Again

**Parental Guidance**

**London: The Ledbury**

Diana sighed as she walked into the restaurant. She was on a mixed emotions high. She didn't know how this dinner will go with Clark but hoped it would go smoothly.

"Welcome," the waiter said with a smile. "Do you have a reservation?" he asked.

"Yes, under Clark Kent."

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Kent. Mr. Kent has already arrived."

He led her to a quieter corner area of the restaurant.

As soon as Clark saw Diana, he immediately stood up with a smile.

"Good evening, Diana."

"Good evening, Clark."

They both hesitated but then embraced embraced each other. There was the all of a sudden slight nervousness.

Pulling away, Clark couldn't help but look her up and down mesmerized by her beauty.

"Another one of Tiffany's," she said.

He pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you." She tried not to blush.

"Is the lovely couple ready to order?"

Clark and Diana glanced at each other as their hearts both dropped.

"Just another minute to look over the menu."

"Yes...just a minute."

"Beverages?"

"Water, please," Diana said.

"And for you, Sir?"

"Water."

The waiter nodded. "Two glasses of water will be out momentarily, Mr. and Mrs. Kent"

When the waiter walked away, there was still an awkward silence.

"I'm not exactly sure what to order," Diana said.

"We can...do what we used to?"

"You choose the best dish and we share?"

"If you would like. I mean...do you have a taste for anything specific?"

"I'm okay with anything you order."

They were quite nervous being together again like this. It wasn't a date but the atmosphere just brought so many memories back.

"Are you ready to order sir?"

"Yes, we would like to try the Native lobster."

"Great choice, sir. Will that be all? Any other beverage?"

"No, that will be all."

"Yes, Sir."

The waiter took their menus and walked away.

"I was thinking, Diana..."

"Yes?"

"We should go see our parents. Tell them about our marriage."

Diana looked at him shocked. "It's not a big deal for them to know. Especially with it being 6 months."

"Superman and Wonder Woman are married too. Sooner or later before the 6 months is up, the public will know. They were the first to know when we were together. They deserve to know about this."

"Kal, you know my mother isn't quite fond of you after what happened."

"I know that. And that's why-"

"Here you go," the waiter smiled placing their plate on the table. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," Kal and Diana said in unison.

Kal looked at Diana and placed his hand over hers. Diana looked up at him with a frown.

"Diana, we need to do this. I need to do this. Your mother and sisters need to know the truth."

"They do know. But..."

"Still doesn't change that I hurt you."

"You...didn't, Kal. It was the situation."

"But I still...I should've handled it differently. Here's a chance to do so. I'll take everything that comes with that."

Diana looked down contemplating for a moment.

"Ok..."

"Ok? We're going?"

"Yes."

Kal smiled and nodded. "Ok. We'll go to Smallville Saturday morning."

Diana nodded and they started eating.

It was a bit awkward at first. Silent. The obvious tension arising but they slowly but surely they started to have small talk and open up to be more relaxed and comfortable. They hadn't had a dinner like this every sense their break up and it was exactly as if they were starting all over.

Kal then ordered Diana dessert.

"Oh, Kal you didn't have to do that."

"But you always have dessert after dinner."

"But that was..." she glanced away for a moment.

"Diana, just because we aren't where we used to be, some things haven't changed."

"But a lot has, Kal."

"Don't be like that, Diana. You are my wife remember?"

"Not by our own choice."

Kal frowned. "Hey..." he cupped her chin to make her look at him. "How this happened is irrelevant now. It's how we deal with it. My choice is to be your husband, regardless. So with that, I know that you enjoy dessert after dinner and my wife will have what she wants."

Diana looked at him in shock and speechless. Just another reminder of why she fell in love with him in the first place. He broke down boundaries she placed on herself, was so in tune with her needs, simply allowing her to just be herself. In addition to all of that, goodness, how she did want that Petit Gâteau!

"You are really taking this serious?"

"Of course I am. That's not even a question you had to ask. I told you, I've gone about things the wrong way. I'm not ashamed to admit that. This is the chance to make things right with everyone but you are my number one priority, Diana. I want my best friend back. I want you to trust and be open with me like you used to."

Diana's heart soared. She leaned over and softly kissed his check letting her lips linger for a few seconds longer.

"Will you share with me?" She asked with a smile as the waiter placed the dessert plate down.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'll at least share with my husband."

Kal smiled as he picked up his fork.

Minutes later...

Kal and Diana walked out of the restaurant.

"May I fly with you home?"

Diana smiled and nodded.

It was like instinct for Kal to hold her hand as they flew off.

Landing on her balcony, their hearts fluttered. Ka didn't know exactly what to say. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"So...uh...I know how much of an early bird you are. You should get inside. Get some rest."

Diana nodded. "Thank you for dinner...and dessert."

Kal chuckled. "No need to thank me. If time permits...you know...no interruptions...how about we schedule having lunch and dinner."

"Ok. We can do that."

"I'll text or call you sometime tomorrow. We can also meet at the WatchTower too."

Diana smiled and kissed his cheek. Her lips dangerously close to the corner of his mouth.

"Good night, Kal."

"Good night, Diana."

He was about to turn away to fly off as Diana turned to open the door.

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

He took her hand and pulled her to him, embracing her. Diana tensed stunned but then relaxed in his arms and let out a sigh embraced him wrapping her arms around his neck. They just stood still holding each other for what felt like an eternity. Chills ran up and down Diana's spine as she felt Kal's hand on the small of her back.

Reluctantly pulling apart slowly, they looked at each other.

"Good night...again."

Diana smiled. "Good night...again."

Kal smiled back and let her go and flew up. Diana opened the door then turned back to wave at him. Kal waved back then flew off.

* * *

**Later the next day...**

Superman was thrown into a building.

"It's best you stay down." Atomic skull said as he slammed his foot down on Superman head.

"Hahaha! Today will be the day! We will be the ones known to have ended the mighty Superman permanently!" Matello said.

Superman tried to push Atomic Skull's foot off of him but was too weak from the Kryptonite.

"So Superman? Any la-"

Matello was suddenly knocked through the other side of the building.

"What the hell?!"

Atomic looked up to see Wonder Woman glaring.

"Ah, listen carefully, Superman, I'm going to kill you now to have more time with this sexy broad."

"Excuse you?!"

"When I'm done here, I'm going to show you a real good time."

Diana gripped her lasso and dashed at him.

"You got some nerve!"

Diana punched him then wrapped her lasso around him. She swung him into the wall then body slammed him to the ground.

She stepped up to him and slammed her foot in his chest.

"Know your place."

"Woah...uh...Wondy? We'll take it from here. Big Blue probably needs you," Flash said.

She nodded and hurried to Superman as he was slowly trying to stand up.

"Kal?" She grabbed his arm helping him up. She caressed his cheek. "Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath then coughed. "I was ambushed. Damn kryptonite."

"It's okay. I'm right here with you."

He looked at her with a weak smile. "Thanks, Di."

WatchTower Infirmary

Kal sat on top of the examination table for a body scan.

Diana couldn't help staring at his chest. She walked over to him with the tablet.

"Minor bruises. Healing rather quickly now," she said. "I would still like for you to get some rest."

"More sunlight will do me some good while I'm heading to work.

"Always on the go."

"I have to be," he grinned.

As he got off the table, his suit completely regenerated. He grabbed her hand and brushed his thumb over her ring.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Oh ok..."

"Did you have other plans?"

"No. I'm just getting used to this again."

"Don't think about it. It's like we are self counseling," he joked.

Diana tried to hold on her laugh but she couldn't help it.

"I don't know how you do it."

"I know you. You know me." Kal leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Hearing you laugh, seeing you smile again instead of being angry, sad and us being in a bad place against each other, we are moving forward. This is how it should be."

Diana nodded. "I'll see you tonight, Kal."

* * *

**Tiffany's Condominium**

When Diana knocked on the door, Tiffany immediately opened it with a huge grin on her face.

"Married life is doing you real good, Mrs. Kent."

"Oh stop it!" Diana laughed walking in.

"How was dinner? Did he like the dress?"

"Dinner was fine. We were both a little hesitant and nervous but once we started talking and Kal with his usual jokes, it was just like how it used to be." Diana smirked. "He did like the dress."

"I told you!"

"Yes, you did. But it was dinner, Tiffany. Not trying to seduce him or anything."

"Diana, he is your man. You don't have to seduce him but he is just coming to more of a revelation of what he's missing. So what happened afterwards?"

"He flew home with me but didn't stay. He held my hand the whole time we were flying then saying good night. I knew he didn't want to leave. I didn't want him to either. But we just can't move so fast. But we were standing on my balcony and he just held me."

"Aw! How sweet!"

"Yeah...Gods, these passed couple of days he has been really attentive. He admitted he is taking advantage of this marriage trial."

"He wants you back."

"He wants us in a better place. A relationship again...I don't know."

"Diana, don't be stubborn. You want him back just as much."

Diana sighed dramatically and shook her head.

"He wants the chance to prove himself. Let him. You still love him. You are still very much in love him."

"We are having dinner again tonight..."

Tiffany smiled widely. "Oh I have just the dress, honey!"

* * *

**Daily Planet**

"Dude, seriously, don't you have like a picture of her on your phone? Why can't I see her?" Jimmy asked.

"You'll get to meet her."

"When?"

"Next week at Perry's appreciation."

"Why am I having a feeling not to believe you?"

Clark laughed and shrugged. "You'll believe when you see her. Fair enough."

"All bets are on," Cat teased.

"You're not betting on my wife, Cat."

"Aw! Clark, so cute! I didn't mean to offend, I'm just saying we are all just really curious. You keep things so private."

"I have my reasons."

"Nothings wrong with a little drama in our lives, Clark. It keeps the spark."

"Would you three stooges stop lollygagging and get to work. We have deadlines!" Lois snapped.

"Oh, chill out, Lane! You don't tell us what to do," Cat snapped back.

Lois glared and rolled her eyes.

"Always bitching about something."

"I heard that!"

"I'm glad you did and I'll say it again."

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Ok! No need for a cat fight...pun not intended."

"Shut up, Olsen!" They said in unison.

"Both of you, stop! This back and forth is completely unnecessary."

"You're right, Clark. But she started it."

"This isn't kindergarten. Just don't say anything else provoking each other." Clark then looked at his watch. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Cat asked.

"Dinner date."

"Aw! Tell wifey I said hi! Can't wait to meet her next week."

Lois watched as Clark packed up his things. She had never seen him so assertive and energetic. He talks about this ex of his so much and light up every time Jimmy or Cat mentions her. She even catches him staring at his ring with this goofy grin on his face. Whoever this woman is, she must be something of the extraordinary. Lois couldn't wait either to see who she is.

The next days passed rather quickly. Kal and Diana getting used to meeting for lunch and dinner. It was like they were naturally falling back into the routine of spending more time together again. They weren't in a rush and Kal was quite the gentleman flying Diana home every night. He didn't have any expectations but to make her happy. Diana had to admit to herself how much she enjoyed his embraces. So maybe this time they could get things right.

* * *

**Smallville: Kent Farm**

"Are you okay, Diana?"

"Yes."

"Diana, my parents love you. They ask about you all the time."

"We are about to tell them we are married."

He chuckled. "It'll be a shock but they'll understand."

He knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," they heard Martha say

When Kal grabbed her hand, she looked up at him.

He smiled at her reassuringly.

Diana felt butterflies as the door open.

"Clark! Oh, you're home!" Martha said excitedly. "And you brought Diana! Lovely!" She hugged them both.

"Hi, Ma. It's good to be home."

"Mrs. Kent, it's so nice to see you again."

When they walked in, Clark set their bags down by the sofa.

"Diana, you know you can call me Martha! And it's so nice to see you again, too. Come on in you two! Jonathan! Jonathan!"

"Yeah! Who is it?"

"Come out here and see for yourself!"

Jonathan peeked from the kitchen.

"Hey! My boy!"

"Hey, Pa."

As Jonathan and Clark shook hands, Jonathan pulled Clark into an hug.

"Diana, beautiful as ever. How are you?"

"Fine, Mr. Kent."

"Keeping my boy in check, right?"

"Well I..."

"Yes, she does," Clark smiled proudly.

"I was just making some sweet tea. Let me get the pitcher and glasses. You two have a seat and get comfortable."

Clark and Diana sat down together.

"So you have reconciled?"

"It's a little complicated, Pa."

"What's complicated?" Martha asked coming back with the pitcher of tea and glasses.

"You might want to sit down first, Ma."

"Oh..."

"We went on this space trip with the League. Think Vegas but in space. Long story short, we went into this souvenir shop to just look around. Possibly find something to buy and bring back..."

"We ended up leaving with a marriage license."

"Wait a minute?! Wait, what?" Jonathan questioned.

"We're married," Clark and Diana said in unison showing their wedding bands.

"Oh my...Are grandchildren on the way?" Martha happily asked Diana.

Diana's heart jumped. "No...no. This marriage was very unexpected."

Martha gave her a disappointing look.

"Um...we have six months. It's like a trial."

Jonathan frowned. "Son, I'm not understanding this. Marriage is not just a trial."

"I know that, Pa. We both do. The magician knew of our past relationship. He said we have things unresolved. So to see if we can work them out, this is how it."

"We can't take the rings off until the trial is over."

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other.

"I think I need something a little stronger than tea."

"Ma..."

She laughed. "I just mean this is quite an overwhelming situation. We pray all the time making sure when you go out on missions and other worlds you came back unharmed and without any mishaps. This is nothing of the sort. This is something to look at on the bright side."

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"I'll get it."

Clark opened the door and to his surprise, it was his childhood best friend.

"Lana?!"

"Clark?! Oh my god!" She wrapped her arms around him hugging him as tight as she could. "When did you get back in town?"

"About 45 minutes ago."

"Well I'm right on time."

"Come on in."

"Lana! Hi!"

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Kent. My mom is experimenting with yet another casserole recipe for you to try Mrs. Kent. It's just a small sample."

"Thank you for bringing it by. I'll go put it on the kitchen."

"Be careful. It's still hot." Lana then looked back to see Diana. She double took, awestruck. "Clark, how could you not tell me sooner your girlfriend is a supermodel?!"

Diana stood up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Diana."

He laughed. "Diana isn't a supermodel, she's a diplomat. And she's not my girlfriend, she's my wife."

Lana raised her eye brows. "Your what?! Clark!" She pushed his shoulder. "No way! Why wasn't I invited?! Why did I not know you were engaged?!"

"It's complicated."

"Wait...Diana?" She stared at Diana for a long minute. "Wonder Woman! Clark talked about you all the time!"

"He did?" Diana glanced at Clark.

Clark smiled boyishly.

"All good things of course! Now I understand why it's complicated. Superman and Wonder Woman married. That's huge news!"

"Yeah, that's why we are keeping it quiet for now."

"I'm so happy for you!" Lana hugged Diana. "I'm still disappointed in you though, Clark, for not telling me but I'll let it slide for now." Lana's cellphone started to ring. "Well I must get back home. I have more errands to run. Diana, it was nice to see you. Congratulations again! And Clark has my number, maybe we can have a girls chat. I'll tell you all of Clark's embarrassing school moments," she teased.

Diana laughed. "I definitely want to know everything."

"Ha! That's really funny..." Clark said sarcastically. "I'll walk you out."

"Bye, Mr and Mrs. Kent."

"Bye, Lana!"

When Clark and Lana went outside to the porch, Lana slapped the back of his head.

"What was that for?!"

"Oh don't be a baby. That was like a butterfly touch to you."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Oh of course not! I'm just shocked as all. Clark, you are a married man now! That's a pretty big deal! I've only seen Diana in pictures or on TV. The way you talked about her, I know how special she is to you. To see her in person, I'm stunned." She pushed Clark's shoulder. "We aren't in high school anymore. This isn't some high school sweethearts thing. Don't screw this up with her again."

"I'm not."

Lana raised her eye brow giving him a questionable look.

"I'm not. These passed two years have been hell for me."

"I hope and wish for the best for both of you."

"Thanks, Lana."

Clark waved as Lana drove away. Walking back inside, Jonathan was putting on his jacket.

"Headed out, Pa?"

"Yeah, picking up some fish from Eddie. Take a ride with me, Son. We need to have a talk anyway."

"Alright. I'll go let Diana know."

Clark couldn't help but smile hearing Diana tell Martha about her work with the Embassy.

"I don't mean to interrupt."

"You're fine, Clark."

"I just wanted you to know I'm heading out with Pa," he said to Diana.

"Oh ok. I'll be helping your mother in the kitchen. She's going to teach me how to make her homemade potato salad."

He kissed her cheek. "Have fun. You are about to witness the creation of the best potato salad in the world!"

Diana giggled.

* * *

The drive to the market was quiet for a moment.

"Are you going to tell me the real deal now? Me and Ma see the way you look at her."

Clark sighed. "It's been really emotionally difficult for both of us."

"How long has it been?"

"2 weeks and a couple of days."

"Living together?"

"No. We aren't ready or might not even make those drastic decisions."

"I mean you say this marriage trial is for 6 months, but that doesn't mean everything stops."

"When Diana and I first broke up, you and Ma know how much that tore me apart. Everything turned upside down so fast. We argued over the smallest things. I could barely look into her eyes. When I did, all I could see was hurt, sadness and disappointment. I never wanted that for her. Since we've been back, it seems like everyday we're getting better."

"It's not easy, Son. It wasn't always smooth sailing with me and your mother either. Work through it, keep fighting the good fight. You're doing the right thing now. That's all that matters."

"I love her, Pa. I'm doing everything I can and trying to do more to show her that. Superman and Clark Kent has some huge decisions to make and it all evolves around being with Diana. I don't know what's going to happen after this trial but I do hope once it ends, it's not the end of us. I can't and won't let that happen."

"Atta boy!" Jonathan encourage patting Clark's shoulder.

Back at the Kent Farm

"That's good, Diana. Perfectly cut potatoes. So now we rinse once more, drain, then everything goes into the bowl to be stirred."

"When Clark used to cook dinner, I watched him. I was fascinated by the way he moved around the kitchen with ease getting everything he needed, he didn't measure anything and he used to tell me stories of him going back and forth from the kitchen learning how to cook from you, to going out to the field and barn with Jonathan."

"Yes, he was a very curious and adventurous young boy. Wanted to know and learn just about about everything." Martha smiled. "I didn't much worry about Clark as a child going to school. He was a quiet, shy boy but still made friends. Going off on his own, I did start to worry. But to know that he has friends that understand so much more of him, especially to have you in his life Diana, makes me so proud."

"Clark made me feel very comfortable and treated me with so much respect when we first met. We grew closer to each other than with anyone else. I didn't exactly know what to expect from man's world, from all the stories my mother and sisters told me."

"I'm sure in some ways they were right. This world isn't a clean sweep."

"That is part of why I decided to leave home. I wanted to help make changes for the better. It hasn't been an easy task at all to what I envisioned."

"You, Clark and all the other leaguers are doing a fine job."

"Thank you."

Martha paused and pondered for a moment as she put the finished potato salad in the refrigerator. "May I ask you a question, Diana?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Are you in love with Clark?"

"I..." Diana's heart dropped. She took a deep breath. "Yes, Martha. Yes, I am. That's why what happened between us caused us so much hurt. I never felt that open before. I never had these deep feelings before. With not understanding at first, I was afraid but Clark was so patient with me and such a gentleman." Tears started welling up in Diana's eyes. "To have others try to pass judgment without knowing us. To try to put forth fear because we love each other. We didn't know how to deal with that."

"Now, now...no more sad tears." Martha said getting Diana a cloth. "You said that neither one of you can take off the rings?"

"Right."

"Well take that as a sign. The world will have to accept the union of my son, Clark and my daughter-in-aw, Diana as well as Superman and Wonder Woman. It's up to the both of you to accept that as well and work through it. I can see it in You have put the world's safety, demands and desires above your own. Sometimes, you have to think about what's better for yourselves."

Diana smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Martha." She stood up and hugged her.

"Oh, sweet girl!" Martha said hugging her back. "Promise me one thing?"

"Yes?"

Martha pulled away and stared at Diana with huge smile. "I would like to have at least one grandchild."

Diana smiled at her. Before she could answer, the front door open.

"We're back!" Jonathan said.

"Great! Here's our next step, Diana."

Clark and Jonathan went back into the living room as Diana and Martha started the fish.

"While the oil is getting hot, we season and batter the fish."

Diana quite enjoyed this taste of domestic life. By no means was she going to be a Wonder housewife, but to come home everyday to the man she loves, working as a team they've always been would be a dream.

"Diana, that's perfect. Are you sure you never cooked before."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Well it's great how much of a fast learner you are."

Clark walked into the kitchen. "I'll help set the table."

"Thank you, Clark," Martha said pinching his cheek.

"Ma..."

Hearing Diana giggle made him smile. Diana was putting so much concentration into cooking and genuinely enjoying being here again brought another notch of hope.

The food was ready, table was set. Jonathan pulled out Martha's chair and Clark pulled out Diana's chair.

"Everything is looking real good!" Jonathan complimented.

"I just guided a little but Diana did it all."

"So, you are heading to Themyscira tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, going to visit Diana's mother and sisters."

"They aren't all your sisters?" Jonathan asked.

"Well no, not in the sense of blood related. Some of them are like second mothers to me, aunts. Others were my age I grew up with."

"It would be nice to meet your mother, Diana."

"Oh... Well I'm still working hard to get her to leave the island for a while. She would enjoy speaking with you."

Diana and Martha were engrossed in their own conversation but Clark and Jonathan couldn't stop eating.

Martha laughed. "Slow down, Jonathan!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Good eating right here."

Afterwards, when they were all full, Clark cleared the table and washed the dishes. Diana helped rinse and put them in the dish drainer.

"We always make a great team, from fighting villains to washing dishes."

Diana laughed softly.

"The food was really great, Di."

"It was with your mother's guidance. If I was alone, I'm not sure anything would've been edible."

"You aren't that bad at all."

"Really? Remember when I tried to surprise you and I almost burned the entire kitchen."

"That wasn't your fault. It wasn't quite clear about the container."

"Still..."

"The food itself was still good, Diana."

"Well thank you."

Clark and Diana walked into the living room to sit together on the sofa to watch TV.

After a while, Diana adjusted to laying down with her head in Clark's lap, falling asleep. Clark looked down at her and smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder.

When Jonathan and Martha decided to turn in for the night, Martha brought a quilt and laid it gently over Diana.

"Thanks, Ma," Clark whispered.

She nodded slightly. "Good night."

The next morning...

"It's fine. Your bags are in your old room. It's a longer ways traveling, It's also an excuse to drop back by."

"Of course we'll be back," Clark said hugging Martha.

"See ya, son." Jonathan said shaking his hand. "Be sure to keep him in check, Diana."

"Of course, Mr. Kent," she smiled.

Martha embraced Diana as tight as she could. She then cupped her face.

"Keep in mind our conversation."

Diana nodded and embraced her again.

Clark took Diana's hand as they flew up. They looked back once more and waved before taking off.

* * *

Their flight was quiet, though Kal could sense Diana's uneasiness.

"Diana?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Diana, we need to go."

She sighed.

"I'm not about to back down, cower out or whatever. Your mother and sisters have all right to be angry. Whatever happens, happens."

"They will want to kill you."

"I'm not turning back."

Diana sighed again, anxiety rising within her. She admired Kal's determination but feared her mother and sisters. They weren't so forgiven especially towards men. In their eyes for some of them, Kal is just another Zeus or Hercules.

**Themyscira**

Queen Hippolyta sat on the edge of the courtyard fountain. She slowly glided her hands over the water. Her mind had been going in many directions the passed few weeks. She missed her daughter, Diana, so much.

Last time, Diana visited home she tried to stay strong but she cried in her mother's arms telling her everything that had happened that day. She knew man's world would turn against her. She tried telling Diana that but she was just so stubborn. Though, Hippolyta couldn't fault Diana for that. Diana had to learn the difficult ways of man on her own.

What Hippolyta didn't prepare for, however, was for her daughter to not only be heartbroken by man's world unruliness but a man Hippolyta, herself, was ashamed to have trusted. Kal-El of Krypton, the man from the stars. He promised Hippolyta he would not let any harm come to Diana. He promised he would not hurt Diana. He broke his promise and if she had ever seen him again she would...

"Queen Hippolyta?"

She looked up. "Yes, Melli?"

"Princess Diana has returned home and she has brought the Kryptonian."

Hippolyta frowned. She stood up with rage instantly arising in her.

"Where are they?!"

"The throne room."

Hippolyta stormed off.

Throne Room

Diana and Kal stood silently looking around to see the Amazons glaring awaiting for the Queen.

The doors bursted open.

"Diana, how dare you bring him here!"

"Mother, wait. Please, calm down and listen to us."

"I will not! Get away from my daughter now!"

"Your Highness, please!"

"Silence!"

Kal was then pushed by Aleka.

"Aleka? What are you doing?" Diana asked.

Aleka said nothing and pushed Kal again. "Move."

"Mother, stop this!"

"You dare intrude our home after what you did?!"

"Your highness, I-"

Aleka then hit the back of Kal's legs with her staff. He winced. The staff was made of magic.

"Kneel."

Kal slowly kneeled down. "I'm trying to explain."

The other amazons surrounded Kal with their magical spears.

"Mother, please, don't hurt him," Diana pleaded.

"How could you say such a thing, Diana, when he hurt you?!"

"I told you it wasn't his fault!"

"But yet you were in tears because you gave your heart to him."

Aleka slapped Kal with her staff. "She was lured by his face. Let us change that." She slapped him again.

"Aleka, stop!"

"He is just like every other vile man. He should not be allowed to breed."

"Stop it!" Diana yelled louder.

As Aleka was just about to strike him once more, she felt a strong grip on her hand. Her staff then broke into pieces.

"I said stop!"

Diana kneeled to him and cupped his face. "Kal..." He looked up at her with sorrowful smile. Blood running down from the corner of his mouth.

"You still protect him, Diana? Why?!" Hippolyta questioned.

"Because he is my husband."

The amazons gasped.

"What did you say?" Hippolyta asked, fuming.


	5. Husband and Wife

**Husband and Wife**

Diana stared at her mother. "I said he is my husband."

"The Princess has wedded?!"

The amazons mumbled amongst themselves.

"Silence! Silence all of you!" Hippolyta demanded. "I need to speak with my daughter and this man alone."

"But Hippolyta?"

"Go now!"

Aleka glared down at Kal as she walked away. The other amazons hurried out the room.

Even with the doors closed and now alone with Diana and Kal, Hippolyta said nothing just stared in disbelief.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be."

Kal slowly stood back up.

"Your Highness...I-"

Before he could say anything else, Hippolyta walked away.

"Let me talk to her first. Calm her down."

"No, Diana. I can handle it."

"Kal! Let me first, please." She caressed his cheek. "Please?"

Kal stared into her eyes for a moment then sighed. "Okay."

"Wait for me by the shore."

Diana searched for her mother in the war room, then the arts room.

"Mother?! Mother?"

"Princess?"

Diana turned to see Remka, one of her dearest friends. Diana smiled and hugged her.

"Congratulations, Diana. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. The Kryptonian is not what some of our sisters think."

"Thank you, Remka and no he isn't. He is a very kind and gentle soul."

"The Queen is very protective of you, Diana. She loves you so very much. She understands you and knows you wouldn't do anything that was cause yourself any harm especially for a man."

"It's very complicated but no, I wouldn't. That's why I need to find mother to explain everything."

"The Queen is in your chambers."

Diana frowned slightly and her heart fluttered a bit. "Oh. Oh, okay. Thank you."

Remka smiled and hugged Diana again.

"She will understand, I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Diana's Chambers**

Diana sighed and opened her door slowly. "Mother?"

Hippolyta was sitting on her bed holding one of Diana's old dolls.

"Mother?" Diana said again kneeling to her.

"I've only wanted what's best and better for you."

"Mother, listen to me. Let me explain what happened," Diana said sternly.

"Explain."

"We were with the League on another planet. There was this little shop, the owner was a sorceress. It was all a blur until the next morning. We went back and he said this was a gift for us to resolve what's looming between us. The rings...We can't take off until everything is resolved or we give up completely."

"You agreed to this?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I don't want to give up on him...on us. Mother, you know the kind of man Kal is. You know how I feel about him."

Hippolyta looked away from her and shook her head. She was conflicted, fighting against being an over protective mother and a woman who knew what being in love was.

"From what I know now, man's world has not changed much after all."

"Nothing will ever be perfect. But this is my duty to keep fighting for better, teaching others...and learning for myself. I didn't expect to develop and have this deep bond with Kal...but it's happened and I cherish it everyday. It wasn't Kal that hurt me, Mother. You know that. It was losing something that has became so important to me...that has become part of me."

Hippolyta sighed. "When you first brought him here, I was quite skeptical. As your mother, I had every right to question his motives. I gave my trust to him because he showed honor."

"He always has, Mother. That is why he wanted to come here to speak with you."

"You still trust him and he still has your heart." Hippolyta cupped Diana's face staring into her eyes. "You still want to bare his children?"

Diana looked down, her heart sinking.

"Diana?"

"We're not in that place anymore... But Kal said he wants to be in a better place. I want that, too."

"My daughter..." Hippolyta looked at her sympathetically. "I will not stand for you to give yourself to man's world and be heartbroken again."

Little did Hippolyta and Diana know, Kal heard everything. It was as if someone was lodging a large shard of kryptonite through his heart, bursting it into pieces.

He and Diana had moments of thinking about the future together. The ideas of marriage and children was spoken little of given their duty came first but just being together, they were content with until maybe the right time would present itself.

Anywhere they were, Diana took the opportunity to be around children and hold babies. Knowing that Diana had talked to Hippolyta about having a child of her own and he as the father brought a whole new level of pain, shame and regret upon him. He couldn't protect Diana like he should have. He should've tried harder instead of letting her slip away. How could he protect their child?

"Kal?"

He turned to see Diana floating toward him.

"I'm sorry. I think we should go."

He said nothing but cupped her face and leaned to her kissing her forehead softly.

"I have something to say first."

"Kal, no. Not now."

"I have to, Diana. Just let me do this alone."

He kissed her forehead again and flew off back to the temples.

* * *

**Artistry Temple**

Hippolyta quirked her brow putting her paint brush down.

"Do you value your life, Kal-El?"

"I value Diana and her happiness."

Hippolyta turned around. "Where is Diana? You come here alone?"

"I won't be long. She is waiting by the shore."

"Diana said everything that needed to be said."

"Not everything. Not what I have to say...what I _need_ to say."

"And what is it you _need_ to say?"

"Your Highness, I'm sorry for disappointing you. I have gone about things the wrong way and I will admit and accept that. I never wanted Diana to be hurt. I thought I was doing the right thing for her but I just screwed things up more. But with this...marriage, it's given me the chance to right the wrongs. I knows it's going to take a long while to truly get over all of this, but just as all life, it's a work in progress." He paused for a moment taking a deep breath. "I've proven myself once and I'll do it all over again for the trust of Diana, you and the other Amazons."

"My daughter has selflessly sacrificed so much for man's world and what does she get in return? Humiliated? Judged? Against my better judgement, I let her go. I prayed to the Gods every day for her day she came home with tears of pain and sadness in her eyes, broke my heart."

"Hippolyta, Diana is strong, and sometimes very stubborn. She has so much grace, and confidence. You have done and have been everything a mother should for her child. I am grateful to you because I wouldn't have this amazing woman in my life. She's my best friend, my partner, and most importantly she's my heart."

As Hippolyta stepped closer to him, Kal kneeled, bowing to her.

"Kal-El?"

He looked up to her and she stared down deeply into his eyes.

"You love my daughter?"

"I do love her and I am very much in love with her."

Kal jumped slightly as Hippolyta took her sword from its sheath. She placed the sword on his shoulder.

"This is your only warning Kal-El..."

"Yes...Your Highness..."

"Do not make promises you can not keep."

"Your Highness, I will do all that I can and more."

Back by the shore...

Diana hugged herself and closed her eyes trying to keep calm. She had to stay back to give Kal the time he asked for. She couldn't hear anything. Maybe he and Hippolyta was having a civilized conversation. She sighed and shook her head. So many thoughts were running threw her mind.

"I can't wait any lon-" She was just about to fly off to find him when she saw him flying to her. "Kal?!"

She rushed to him and embraced him.

"I'm okay, Di."

"You spoke with my mother?"

"I did. We were able to come to a median and that's all I wanted. We can go now."

Diana hugged him tighter.

"Diana?" He questioned then chuckled and hugged her back even tighter. "I'm okay."

Diana nodded as he took her hand. They looked back once more before flying off.

* * *

**London**

Kal and Diana landed on Diana's balcony. Diana was quiet the whole time they were flying. Her mind was going in so many directions, she couldn't even simply congrats unlocking the door. Kal places his hand on top of hers helping her unlock the door.

She sighed and looked back at him. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Did you want me to stay for a bit?"

"Yes. We need to talk."

Kal nodded as they went inside.

Sitting on the couch, Diana sighed.

"Your mother and sisters have all the right to be angry. You have the right to still be angry with me."

"I never would've thought us being together, finding our own happiness would effect so many so negatively."

"Diana, that's not it."

"What is it then?"

"There are those who fear us individually. With us being together, Lex and whoever else against us wanted to make them even more fearful. No matter what we do to help, showing we having nothing but good intentions, there will always be a few folks against us."

"So what about Perry's appreciation? When Reporter Clark Kent walks in with Ambassador Diana Prince as husband and wife..."

Kal took her hand. "We will be walking in as just what we are, husband and wife."

"Are you sure? Kal, you know how it is for me. I don't want you to feel as though you are being pushed into the spotlight and losing your privacy."

"Diana, I told you, I've come to certain realizations and the way I went about things wasn't right. Reporter Clark Kent and Ambassador Diana Prince are married now and it will be known. It you don't want to go, I do understand."

"Of course I want to."

"There's something else bothering you."

"It's not much of a bother for me, however, even though it wasn't serious with you and Lois, there could still be conflict."

"That won't happen and I won't let it. It wasn't that big of a deal and it shouldn't be made out to be."

Diana nodded. "Ok."

They sat quietly for a moment not knowing what else to say or do.

"I should go. It was a long tiring trip. Emotions running high." He smiled. "And I know you like to have time to think over things, analyzing and meditating," he teased.

Diana laughed softly and hit his arm. "You don't know me that well, Kal-El."

"I know that now is a good time for you to have a pint of ice cream watching Thriller movies or engrossed in one of those mystery novels. Oh and it's never too late for a trip to the tower for a session in the simulator. "

Diana gasped and got up. Kal chuckled and got up as well.

"Am I right?" He grinned.

Diana turned to him folding her arms.

Kal laughed again and pulled her into an embrace.

Diana let out a playful dramatic sigh, unfolding her arms and embraced him back.

"You know me better than anyone," she confessed in a whisper.

"And you know me," he kissed the top of her head. "I should go now. Let you relax and get rest."

"Ok."

Suddenly Diana's phone started to ring.

"Must be Hessia. She said she would call once she got back from her trip to Beijing."

"Ah, well, go ahead." He kissed her cheek. "I'll call you later tonight or tomorrow."

Diana smiled and nodded. She watched him as he left from the balcony and flew off before answering the phone.

"Hello."

"Well hello, Little Goddess."

"Hessia! I'm so glad to hear from you and you're back home!"

"As much as I did enjoy my trip, it's very good to finally be home. Any news for me?"

"Well...I've wedded..."

"Wait! You what?!"

Diana pauses for a moment. "A lot has happened within the last 3 weeks."

"Diana, you just said you are married? That's not something you can just say over the phone."

"That's the only news. That, and we went to see mother."

"We? Who's the groom, by the way? I take it he's still alive?"

"Kal-El is still alive."

"Kal-El?!"

"Yes, Hessia..."

"I thought you two were no longer involved?"

"We weren't but things became complicated when we took a trip to another planet."

Hessia sighed. "My Gods. I'm on my way..."

* * *

**Coast of northern Maine, Amnesty Bay: Curry Lighthouse**

Kal flew down to shore to shore to meet with Arthur Curry.

"Thanks for meeting with me, Arthur," Kal said as he shook his hand.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"Diana and I just got back from seeing our parents."

Arthur raised his eye brows. "I'm sure your parents were cool. But Geesh! You mean you actually went to Themyscira?"

"Yep..."

"I'm glad you're alive."

Kal laughed nervously. "Barely, man. Getting slapped in the face with bo staffs by Diana's sisters was crucial. Her mother's death stare is even more so. I deserved it, though and I understand that they just want to protect Diana."

"Man...I'm sorry. Look, though, seriously. Marriage is tough and the addition to the extended family can make things even more complicated. I know things have been really complicated for you and Diana but there's something special between you two."

"When I first met Diana, I was instantly drawn to her."

"Yeah, buddy, you let that be known first sight."

Kal laughed. "From the League, besides Bruce, you and Mera are the only ones who knew that Diana and I were actually together at the time. It was becoming difficult for us, especially her, to keep things low key."

"Diana isn't the type to keep things low key. Remember that interview she had on that morning show and she almost said your name?"

Kal smiled. "Yeah..." he then shook his head. "I messed up. I thought I was protecting Diana and what we had. I ended up losing it all. This marriage is suppose to be six months. But honestly, I want it to be the real deal. I want it to last."

"It takes work. Mera and I have had plenty of ups and downs. But the love we have for each other gets us through it all. If you truly lost it all and you and Diana didn't have that kind of love, you wouldn't be wearing those rings." Arthur patted Kal's shoulder and smiled. "Take it as the sign it is."

Kal nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Arthur."

* * *

**Meanwhile... London: Diana's Condominium**

"Isn't this what you wanted, Diana?"

"Married to Kal? Of course I've thought of it so many times. But no, not in this way. I just...I keep going back and forth thinking if this is good for us that we can move forward and maybe try again or does this open up old wounds and at the end year us apart even more and there won't even be a way to heal and repair. I don't know."

"Oh, Little Goddess. You have always lead with your heart. Situations like this, especially this, is quite difficult. Though, you are strong and you know what you want and desire. What good will it ever do to sacrifice your happiness for others and yet that's still not enough for them? Things happen in life and it can be unfair. But there are some things you can take back control of and make it right for you and your happiness. "

Diana smiled and hugged Hessia. "Thank you."

"Your mother loves you, Diana, and wants nothing but the best for you and you to always be protected. For her not to have Kal in chains locked in a dungeon or Tarturus...she knows he is a good man and what he means to you."

"I don't know what they talked about. But Kal seemed very optimistic after speaking with Mother."

"Optimistic? Hmm... it seems a part of Queen Hippolyta's heart truly has softened to him. It takes someone very exceptional to do so, especially a man such as he. I have good faith within this trial of matrimony."

* * *

**A couple of days later... Atlanta, Georgia**

With the top down and music loud, Tiffany pulled up to a club building with Diana.

"And here it is! Club Odyssey! I can't wait for the grand opening Friday!"

"I'm so proud of you, Tiffany! This is amazing!"

"Well thank you, Girl! You've given me so much motivation to expand my brand."

"Of course! I'm always here to support you, Tiffany."

Tiffany leaned over and hugged Diana. "Let's go see inside before a get to balling ruining my make up!"

Walking in, they were greeted by the contractor, Adam Vaughn. Leaning against the bar.

"Tiffany, you look gorgeous as always!"

"Thank you. Don't start that sweet talking, though as a distraction. I need everything right for the opening."

"Yes, yes. No need to worry."

Adam then eyed Diana.

"And who is your lovely friend?"

"Diana Prince-Kent, my bestest friend and a happily married woman," Tiffany introduced raising her brow.

"Oh...nice to meet you, Diana," he smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You keep your eyes on these papers here, Adam," Tiffany warned.

"Got it. So uh, yeah, tomorrow, tables and chairs will be set. Electrician will be out for one more check."

"So I'll be able to bring in the staff Wednesday?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, alright! That's what I'm talking about!"

Adam's phone started ringing. "Ah, another client. I'll be right back."

When Adam walked away Tiffany squealed.

"Oh, Diana! I just can't wait! Live performances, hottest DJ in town, very sexy bartenders and one of the finest chefs and his team. I know you will be there but will Clark?"

Diana smiled. "Of course he will."

"Husband and wife date night?"

Diana smiled wider and started blushing.

Tiffany grinned and squealed. "You are really liking this husband and wife thing."

"I'm still on this rollercoaster of emotions. So many thoughts running through. I spoke with Hessia a few days ago and what she said has me looking at things in a different, more hopeful way. I do hope it stays this way."

"Well that's why I want you two to have a good time. Forget about everything else for the night."

Diana sighed. "I think we need it after going to visit his parents, my mother, work, Justice League duties and Kal and I are going to his editor's appreciation party."

"Oh really? That's ni-" Tiffany then paused a moment. "Isn't Lois going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Do I need to go to be back up? I mean I know that kind of situation isn't your thing but I can handle it for you."

"No, it will be none of that. Kal assured it will be fine."

"Is he sure?"

Diana smiled. "I trust his word and it's going to be fine."

"If you say so, girl."

* * *

**The next night...Metropolis Convention Center**

Cat and Jimmy were talking standing by the refreshment table.

"Clark isn't here yet?" Cat asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him yet."

"He isn't coming. Probably embarrassed because he got caught in yet another lie," Lois scuffed walking up to them."

"Oh stop being so mean and negative, Lane!"

"Well he wasn't at the office today..."

"What? You really think Kent was lying about his marriage? His wife is nonexistent?"

"Either that or she isn't the social type." Jimmy shook his head. "But CK wouldn't lie. Not about this."

"He is a liar and a manipulator..." Lois said.

"What's your problem, Lane?"

"Just calling it as I see it."

"But he has to show up for work tomorrow. He couldn't have quit," Jimmy said.

"I don't think Clark would ev..." Cat did a double take glancing up at the entrance. "Oh my god!"

"What?!" Jimmy questioned looking up as well. "Oh woah! No way!"

Lois looked up as well just as shocked. "Do you really expect me to believe Clark's wife is Diana Prince?!"


	6. Revelations

**Revelations**

Diana looked up at Clark as he held her hand tighter.

"Clark?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Diana...for coming with me."

"I am your wife," she smiled. "But not only that, I'm always going to support you." She kissed his cheek.

"CK didn't like win a contest or something, right?" Jimmy asked.

"He probably paid her," Lois said.

"Firstly, Diana is a woman of high class, I doubt she'd take money. Secondly, we know Clark better than that. He wouldn't be that desperate."

"Do we really know him?" Lois questioned.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Stop being something goddamn cynical, Lane."

"I'm being realistic. A woman like her would not go for a big idiot like him."

"Oh Lois, your jealousy is showing."

"Shut it, Grant!"

"They're walking over," Jimmy warned. "Hey...hey, CK!"

"Hey, Jim."

"James Olsen, it is nice to meet you again."

"Uh..."he smiled.

Cat leaned over a bit to him. "You're drooling, Jimmy."

"Oh...oh..." he quickly turned to wipe his mouth.

"We finally get to meet the Mrs. I'll admit, we are all surprised, Clark. Not only is she real but she's Diana Prince."

"Well, Cat, I-"

"Clark likes to keep things private," Diana answered.

Lois folded her arms "Oh we all know that for sure. So you two were really dating for two years?"

"Yes..." they both said in unison.

"Given our jobs, it caused a bit of complications."

"What made you two get back together...and get married so quickly?" Jimmy asked.

Diana glanced at Clark and smiled. "We talked and realized how strong our feelings still were. Marriage was a possibility once before so it was a natural decision for us."

Clark's heart felt as if it was turning backflips and soaring to the heavens listening to Diana. He had hoped maybe that would be truly the path they are on. Realizing their feelings for each other is still there strong and should only be the focus for this marriage to last for the rest of their lives.

"Wow..." Cat was a bit taken aback, so was Jimmy and Lois. "I'm sorry, just taking more time to adjust to the fact Clark had such a serious relationship. Now a married man."

"As Diana said, it's because of our jobs things were kept private but Diana has helped me change my perspective of things so I'm willing to be more open. Especially when it involves her."

Lois rolled her eyes. "What a love story for the headlines, which of course in lies a scandal given the circumstances already."

Clark and Diana frowned as Lois walked away.

"Always with the negativity. Don't mind her, Diana. Lois just doesn't want to accept she was wrong about Clark. Apparently, Clark isn't the awkward, shy loner after all." Cat patted Clark on his shoulder. "But anyways, Congrats! You two make a lovely couple and I hope for the best."

"Right! Will have to get a wedding gift later," Jimmy smiled.

Clark laughed. "No need, Jim."

"Ah! Clark!"

"Mr. White? Congratulations, Sir. It's been an honor working with you."

"I am proud to have such dedicated employees." Perry then turned his attention to Diana. "Ambassador Prince? Quite a surprise!"

"It's an honor to be here, Mr. White."

Perry raised his brow noticing Clark's arm around her waist.

"I didn't know you were quite...acquainted with the Ambassador, Kent?"

"Oh...She's my wife, Mr. White."

Perry looked at them both shocked. "Wife?!"

"Yes, Sir. Diana and I got married two weeks ago. Decided to make it publicly official tonight ourselves."

"Well now I know who's been keeping you in check."

Clark laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's true."

"Well congratulations, Kent! Tonight's just full of celebration!"

* * *

After three and a half hours of mingling, having a few drinks and hors d'oeuvre, Clark and Diana finally had a moment alone, stepping to a secluded hall.

"I didn't mean for tonight to be like an interrogation or interview, Di."

"It's fine, Clark. I understand. Everyone is in shock even us still."

"What Lois said about being a scandal. It won't be."

"I know. Though, maybe Cat should conduct interviews with me from now on just so anything won't get misconstrued."

"Yeah! Cat would love that!"

Diana smiled and looked down. Clark was a bit hesitate but reached out and grabbed her hands. Diana looked up at him.

"I know you said I didn't have to thank you...but Diana, I do. A month ago we couldn't have a decent conversation without it turning into a senseless argument. These passed few weeks have been good for us. I know we still have a lot to work through and that's mostly for me to do. But I don't want you to think just because of this trial-"

"Clark...I know. This doesn't give us any room to walk away again."

"Even if we didn't have this, Diana, I wouldn't walk away again. I learned from that."

"Sometime tomorrow or within the next couple of days, Clark Kent is going to be in the public eye."

"Yeah, I hope Jimmy got a good shot of my good side. But I know the whole focus will be on you anyway so it's all good," he said flashing his charming smile.

Diana couldn't help be smile back.

Clark then all of a sudden frowned. "Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"WatchTower Alert."

"We should say our goodbyes so it won't seem like we just left out."

Clark nodded and squeezed Diana's hand as they quickly went back into the room.

* * *

**Cairo, Egypt: The Museum Egyptian Antiquities**

"Do you see anything?" Wonder Woman asked Superman as they were flying closer to the building.

"The Fearsome Five?"

Wonder Woman raised her brow. "What are they doing here? Antiques doesn't seem to be their thing."

"Probably for hire. Let's round 'em up and see who's willing to talk."

* * *

**Back in Metropolis...**

"The newlyweds left?" Lois questioned Jimmy.

"Yep! Seemed in a rush."

"Hmph. I bet."

"What are you thinking, Lois?"

"You and Grant might have believed all that but it's quite clear it's nothing more than a facade."

"Lois? Really?" Jimmy shook his head. "What do they have to do to make you believe? Show their marriage license?"

Lois then raised her brow and smirked. "You know, Olsen, sometimes, you can be very useful."

"Wait what? What are you going to do?"

"My job."

* * *

**The Museum**

Wonder Woman lasso'd the now unconscious Fearsome Five.

Superman carefully put back one of the paintings. "Looks like they have a connection with something going down in Gotham. Batman is on his way and will take it from there."

"They're working for Falcone. I'll get answers once we get the Arkham," Batman said.

"All yours, Bruce."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "You two need to be more careful with showing off those rings."

"What do you want us to do? Wear gloves?" Diana asked sarcastically.

"No one's notice yet, Bruce. It's fine."

"We don't need a repea-"

"It's fine," Clark said more sternly as he flew up with Diana.

* * *

Heading to Diana's Condominium, Clark and Diana stopped for ice cream.

"Thank you, Kal. Besides the usual interruptions to fight bad guys, tonight was overall enjoyable. And even with the interviews at Perry's appreciation."

"That's all I want for you...for us, Diana. Enjoying things again."

Diana kissed his cheek.

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Di."

"Good night, Kal."

Diana watched him fly away before opening her door.

When she went inside, she turned on the light and gasped slightly jumping.

"Eros?! What are you doing here?!"

"Hello little cousin, nice night?"

"It was..."

"Why did the Kryptonian leave? Shouldn't you two still be in the honeymoon phase of your marriage?"

"You know? How?"

"I'm not the God of Love, Lust and Desire for nothing, Diana. Not that hard for me to find out things like this. However, I'm not sure if I'm more impressed or annoyed I didn't think of this for you."

"Eros, this isn't funny."

"Oh come on, little cousin, this union with the Kryptonian is your desire along with offsprings. As it is his desire, too."

"But we-"

"You will. Why fight against your love? Aren't you a fighter of and for love?"

"I fight for and of the love and peace of the world. Fight against the corrupt."

"So you will fight for the world's but against your own?"

"Eros..."

"Aren't you tired of that cold empty spot in your bed that used to be warm and filled with him?"

"That's none of your-"

Eros raised his brow. "My business is to protect love. I won't force you to make a decision. I mean your technically already being forced to confront your feelings...so I guess another point for this mysterious entity."

"You don't know what or who this is?"

"There are many entities. This one is beyond the stars just as Kal-El. It is a manifestation of some sort. Something that seems to be connected to the realm of souls."

"Realm of Souls?"

"Hmm... so it seems I am right."

"Right about what?"

"Cousin, take this "trial" as a personal mission if you will. Diana, you know what you must do and so does Kal-El."

Diana sighed.

Eros smiled. "Diana, I have faith in both of you."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**_TOP HEADLINE: Ambassador Diana Prince spotted in Metropolis with Reporter Clark Kent. Secretly Hitched?"_**

_"For over 5 years, it's been speculation Ambassador Diana Prince and Daily Planet Reporter Clark Kent had been involved on a more intimate personal level. The two have been spotted numerous times seemingly very cozy. Now it seems the two have secretly gotten hitched..."_

The picture used was of them walking into the convention center holding hands and zoomed in on their wedding rings.

Clark put his tablet down and picked up his cell phone.

**Buzz...Buzz...**

"Good Morning, Kal-El."

"Good Morning, Diana."

"You are looking at your tablet aren't you? And...you're listening to the gossip all around."

Clark laughed. "It's like you're right here with me."

Diana smiled as her heart fluttered. "Morning routine."

"I don't mean to be that predicable. Might have to change up a bit."

"No, it's not predictable. I just know you and just the everyday dealings."

"Hmm... so does that mean you are doing your normal morning meditation and yoga."

"I've added a little bit of dancing."

"Ah, not at all surprised. You're an incredible dancer."

"Thank you."

There was silence for a moment.

"Any meetings today?" Clark asked.

"No, hoping nothing pops up. I will be out with Tiffany. She's all over the place with things going on but I'm free for lunch."

"Great! I was already thinking about this place I know you'll enjoy."

"Oh that's nice. I already can't wait." Diana pause. "Kal?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been going out publicly for weeks but..."

"I know and understand. The only difference is that people are more aware. That's fine, Di."

"Are you sure?"

"I was sure about last night, I'm sure about today, tomorrow and the days after."

Diana smiled and nodded to herself. "Ok. I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"Alright, Di. We'll talk more then. Tell Tiffany I said hi."

"I will. I told you she can't wait to see you, opening night of the club."

"Oh right. Oh boy, I have what? Four more days to be prepared?"

Diana laughed. "Yes. Though, I think she'll hold back just a bit on the flirting."

"Nothing has ever stopped her from flirting, Di."

Diana laughed. "True. I'll see you in a few hours, Kal."

"Alright, Di."

They simultaneously sighed hanging up.

Clark happily jumped out of bed. Diana couldn't stop smiling as she was picking out her outfit for the day.

* * *

**2 hours later: Daily Planet**

As Clark walked out of the elevator, it seemed all eyes were on him.

"CK! Dude, in a matter of hours, you've made top news!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah. All this time of getting the news, I now am the news."

"It's just not fair we couldn't get the story out first," Cat said. "Have you seen the opinion pieces. So trashy."

"That's what it is, Cat, an opinion."

Cat smiled. "Look at you, all heart eyes and smiling. I haven't seen you this happy, Clark."

Jimmy laughed. "If I had Diana as my wife, I'd be that happy, too."

"She's really something, Jim."

Clark then went to the break room to make a cup coffee.

Lois walked in.

"Morning, Lois."

She said nothing.

Clark shrugged and finished making his coffee about to walk out.

"You know you are a real jackass, Kent!"

He stopped abruptly and turned around. "What?"

"You heard me!"

"Lois-"

"You thought it was really funny last night parading around like that."

"I wasn't parading. You wanted honesty, Lois, and that's what I'm giving. Diana and I are married. I love her, been in love with her. I screwed up but I got a chance to make it right with her."

"Wow... that would be so sweet if it wasn't so sickening."

"I'm sorry I'm not the anti-social doofus, you thought I was."

Clark walked out heading leaving Lois stunned once again though it still remained she had her suspension about something else going on.

* * *

**4 days later: Saturday Night. Grand Opening of Club Odyssey**

Clark flew down in the parking lot making sure not to be noticed. The music from inside can be heard clearly from outside. He saw the club was already full of people and there was still a very long line outside the building. Paparazzi crowding as well with the celebrity guests arriving.

"Clark!"

He looked to the front entrance to see Diana waving at him. He smiled. God, she was breathtaking wearing dark precious fit high waisted denim jeans with a wine color criss cross double front crop top.

"Hey, Di."

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and Diana wrapped her arms around his neck as they embraced each other. Before pulling away, Clark kissed Diana's cheek.

Diana smiled and served him, wearing a gray blazer with a plain t-shirt under it and jeans.

"We already have our own VIP section," Diana said taking his hand as they went inside.

"Really?!"

"Yes! I was just as surprised!"

Clark was amazed. It was huge. Dim lit with lights flashing brightly, making the whole club seem to be moving in slow motion and a glowing dance floor. A stage were the live performances and band will be. There were dance poles on the four corners of the dance floor. There were tables for people to sit and eat. Bar stools to sit and eat at the bar or watch the bartenders and chef put on a show as the food and drinks are made as well. To get to the top deck were the VIP sections were located, there were stairs with its own bar and lounge sofas.

"Oh, look at my two favorite sexy people!"

"Tiffany..." Diana said.

"What? No, I haven't had too many drinks yet," she grinned. She then looked to Clark. "Now I know you are not going to just stand there without giving my a hug."

Clark chuckled. "Of course not!"

As Clark hugged Tiffany, Diana giggled. Tiffany inhaled, smiling and wouldn't let him go.

"Just give me another minute. Good lord, you smell and feel so good."

Clark turned his head and looked at Diana, only for her to laugh more.

Tiffany sighed, finally letting Clark go, but kept rubbing up and down his arms. "Handle up more with Diana. There's no more excuses since you two have gotten married."

Clark laughed nervously. "I...uh...we..."

"Tiffany, don't you have other guest to attend to?" Diana asked.

"Yes, but Clark is the only guest I want to attend to and you too, Diana."

Diana shook her head.

"Alright... let me get in host mode." Tiffany closed her eyes, took a deep breath then exhaled and smiled. "I'm ready!"

"Congratulations, Tiff. This is great," Clark said.

"Aw! Thank you, Clark. You two have fun and don't get too carried away in your VIP area. It's not superpower proof yet."

Diana gasped. "Tiffany!"

She laughed and winked walking away.

Diana sighed. Clark took Diana's hand. She looked up at him surprised.

"Let's check it out."

Clark and Diana walked up the spiral stairs. With Diana in front of him, Clark couldn't stop his eyes from wondering down to look at her backside. The way her hips twists. Her gorgeous hourglass figure with such gracious curves.

"This is our spot, Kal."

"Wow!"

Their area had a long curved classic British tan lounge sofa with a chic artisan walnut coffee table and black base panel. There were frameless frost sliding doors for privacy inside, though Clark and Diana could see out.

"We will keep the doors open, of course."

Diana giggled. "Right."

Diana and Clark then sat down on the sofa. Diana crossed her legs. She noticed Clark was a little hesitant and moved a bit closer to him. Clark slowly placed his arm over her shoulder.

"This is really nice. I'm so proud of Tiffany. And it was thought to give us our own area."

"Yeah...wouldn't mind coming here on Friday or Saturday nights if there's free time."

"What? You want to spend time here?"

"That surprises you?"

"Well, you didn't exactly like coming to places like this. You'd prefer somewhere more quieter."

"That was before this beautiful social butterfly came into my life and made me actually have fun."

Diana's heart fluttered. She looked down for a moment trying to stop herself from blushing. "Well I'm sure the butterfly is very happy to be of help."

"I'm still working on trying to find the perfect way to show how grateful I am."

"I think just being yourself as you always have with her is more than perfect."

Clark and Diana stared into each other's eyes it seemed their faces were inching closer together.

"You two look real good and comfy!" Tiffany said making them jump slightly. Tiffany gave a slight smirk at Diana.

"This is very...comfy, Tiff," Diana said raising her brow knowing exactly what Tiffany was thinking.

"But that doesn't mean staying up here all night. Come on! Time to dance!"

Clark and Diana looked at each other before standing up. Clark took Diana's hand as they followed Tiffany down the stairs to the dance floor.

As they walked through the pulsating group of people in the center of the room, Clark followed Diana closely behind her, his eyes never leaving her.

Clark spun her around to face him. The corners of her mouth pulled up into her beautiful smile, and her eyes sparkled. Diana stepped closer to him, close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her forehead, and she slowly slinked her arms around his neck. In a matter of seconds, his hands wound around her waist, and the pair began moving to the music.

As they continued moving together, they rubbed against each other that set their bodies on fire.

Instinctively harmonious and coordinated, a familiar dance between partners in a combat zone. After every battle they've been through so far, and the many more to come, they'll always need faith and trust in each other. No matter what it is, they do as one. The enticing connection they share is undeniable proof of destiny meaning to bring them together.

Tiffany watches them with a pleasing smirk. "It was a matter of time."

Diana turned so her back was pressed against Clark's front and continued to dance. She was pressing her rear against Clark's groin in perfect time to the music. Clark licked his lips and drew in a sharp breath. It felt as if Diana was tempting him with their sensual sway.

They were lost in a dancing trance, enjoying every single moment.

Quickly, without thinking, Clark spun her around again so that her chest was pressed against his. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest against hers, Diana looked up into his eyes and felt a shiver run through her. The way Diana looked at him, vulnerable, breathless, and with anticipation, took his breath away.

When the music changed to something much slower, Diana relaxed more in his arms, closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. Clark held her so tenderly yet still so tightly close. He, too, closed his eyes as he lifted one of his hands from her waist and placed it on the back of her head, stroking her soft vanilla-scented hair.

Clark was grateful for this, for every moment he and Diana has had from the moment they woke up to being married.

* * *

The next few days, Clark and Diana kept their routine of lunch and dinner dates, Justice League and civilian work. Even with all the articles and pictures coming about in newspapers and magazines and on blogs, they didn't let it bother them.

Clark walked into the Embassy.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Kent," Gwen smiled.

"Afternoon, Gwen," Clark smiled back.

"Diana is in her office with Mr. and Mrs. Trevor."

"Oh...oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know."

Walking to Diana's office, Clark all of a sudden felt nervous. Maybe because the Trevors were like foster parents to Diana.

Diana's office door was opening and Steve stepped out first. He double took seeing Clark.

"Oh, Clark. Just the man I have been wanting to see."

Clark smiled nervously. "Hi, Mr and Mrs. Trevor."

"Oh please, Clark, no need to be so formal," Etta said.

Clark nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He then smiled at Diana. "Hey, Di."

"Hi, Kal. I just need to lock up then we can go."

"Well while you're doing that, let me have a man to man talk before we all go."

"Be nice, Steve," Etta warned.

"Ah, he's alright. Right, Clark?"

"Yes, Sir."

When Clark and Steve walked a few feet away, Steve just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Clark. Diana is like a daughter to me and Etta. You having superpowers and bullet proof doesn't get in the way of protecting her."

"I understand."

"And I understand the terrible position you both were put in two years ago. But with this magical marriage, its very serious and much more is on the line for both of you."

"I only want to make things right. I want her back but I know I don't deserve her."

"At least you've done a good job of trying. I see the way she lights up talking about you and just now when she saw you."

"I'm trying to my best, Sir. Diana's happiness is what's important to me. I let the outside interfere with what we had. I won't let that happen again."

"Good. As long as you stay focused and Diana won't get her heart broken again, we are all good. I won't hesitate to hunt you down with Kryptonite we have locked away at ARGUS, you kindly gave for precaution."

"I have no doubt about that, Sir."

Steve held out his hand for Clark to shake. Clark nodded slightly and shook his hand.

* * *

**Genghis Grill**

Clark and Diana were looking over their menus.

"You still won't tell me what Steve said?"

"Nope."

"It didn't seem bad."

"It wasn't, Di. But I'm still not telling." He chuckled looking up to see her pouty expression. "Ok. I'll give you only a hint."

"And what's that?"

"Protecting you. That's all that matters."

Diana smiled and looked back down at her menu.

"Uh...what about the lettuce wraps?" Clark suggested.

"That's good and we can create our own platter to sample different things."

"Ok. We will get that then."

"Hello, I'll be your waiter today."

Diana looked up and then gasped. "MassaoKin?!"

"What?!" Clark quickly looked up as well.

MassaoKin smiled. "How are my newlyweds? Still in the rush of the honeymoon phase?"

"What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"Just checking. It seems you two have done some good. Progressed..."

"But?"

"But there's more to this than outings."

"What do you mean? Kal and I are able to have discussions without leading to any arguments. We couldn't hide our rings and were forced to tell we are married. Now the entire world knows. What else is there?"

"Yes.. yes. You've hit bullet points. And you do seem much more happier than the appalling unnatural antagonistic turmoil between you."

"We've realized so much already within these last few weeks," Clark said.

"All well and good..."

Diana sighed. "What are you trying to say?"

"How can this marriage truly show its progression and progress even more with the supposedly happy couple living separately?"

Diana and Clark's hearts sunk as they looked at each other, knowing exactly what MassaoKin was implying.


	7. So Close Yet So Far

**So Close Yet So Far**

"Live together?" Diana questioned. "Kal and I are just fine with our living arrangements now."

"Especially with our jobs, we can't-"

"Can't or won't? I believe there was a time you two made things work, now all of a sudden it doesn't?"

Clark and Diana glanced at each other.

"We will figure something out," Clark said.

"I'm sure you will. Now are you ready to order?" MassaoKin asked with a grin. "Ah nevermind. I know just the special for today."

It was true and quite unavoidable. Clark and Diana made their living arrangements work, especially Clark staying in London with Diana. Flying to work was obviously not a problem for him or he could simply work from home...Diana's home.

But they aren't in that place anymore.

"I..." Clark sighed. "It's your choice of whatever you want to do, Di."

"I'm fine with this."

Clark sighed. "What is it, Di?"

"Nothing, Kal."

"Diana."

They stared intensely at each other.

"We don't have to if you feel uncomfortable with me."

Diana frowned. "I'm never uncomfortable with you. I'm just...thinking of us partially living together again."

Clark placed his hand over hers. "I get it...and I feel it too. We don't have to actually be together in the same room, you know. I'll take the couch or one of the spare rooms." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Diana, I just want to make this work for us. I don't want to go backwards."

"We aren't going backwards at all."

"Everything we are doing is a reminder of what we had and was working toward. I know that, Diana."

She looked down.

"Diana?"

"Stay with me this weekend."

Clark looked at her surprised. "Really?"

"Friday night. Unless we get a call. The spare key is still where it's always been."

"Oh...um, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright. This weekend it is."

MasoaKin came back with their food.

"You've made a decision. The right one at that. Good."

"How do you know it's the right one?" Diana questioned.

"Your eyes, windows to the soul, speak so much louder and clearer than the denial being forced within the mind."

MassaoKin set their plate down.

Clark and Diana's hearts dropped.

The dish was seared tilapia with spiralized zucchini. It was the first dish Clark had cooked for Diana the first night she stayed with him. They were both nervous. But Clark was so patient and kind. Diana loved watching him make his way around the kitchen. Fascinated by the way he prepared the meal and presented it on the plate. It was so beautiful, she didn't want to touch it.

After dinner, they cuddled on the couch until they were both ready to go into Clark's bedroom. Laying in bed together, holding each other felt so natural. Diana sighed lovingly, closing her eyes drifting off to sleep. Clark smiled and kissed the top of her head, holding her tighter.

"Is there anything wrong?" MasoaKin asked.

"No..." Diana said looking at Clark. "Not at all."

"Good. Well my lovely love birds, enjoy! And I do mean that in various of ways," MasoaKin winked walking away.

Diana and Clark both frowned. MassaoKin was doing nothing more than stirring up their feelings. It was obvious they still loved each other and wanted to be together but this time to make this work, they needed to take things slow and careful not to make the same mistakes again.

They were quiet as they ate, glancing at each other when they thought the other was not looking.

"Hmm...there seems to be a different taste compared to yours."

Clark quirked his brow. "Really?"

Diana smiled. "I think it's a certain seasoning. I don't know but there's something it's missing." Diana looked down at the plate blushing. "There was something about your cooking. Maybe I got a little spoiled," she laughed softly.

"That...really means a lot coming from you," he said with a boyish grin. "Uh well... maybe I could start cooking for you again. I don't mind at all making you lunch and dinner."

"Kal, you have to work."

"Superspeed is quite handy. No worries. Just let me know what you want."

"Thank you, Kal."

He put his hand on top of hers again. "No need to thank me, Diana. My wife gets what ever she wants."

Diana smiled and blushed.

After Clark paid for their food, he looked at his watch. "I should get you back to the Embassy."

"Will you be late getting back, Kal?"

"No, it's fine, Di."

As they were walking to the exist, Clark took Diana's hand in his and interlocked their fingers.

Diana couldn't stop smiling and held his hand tighter.

MasoaKin looked at them from a distance, smirking.

* * *

**Embassy**

"Thank you for lunch, Kal. And the flight was very nice."

Clark smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I'll call you later."

"Oh, I'll be meeting Tiffany and Hessia after I leave for the evening. Afterwards, I'll call you."

"That works better."

"Ok!" Diana placed a kiss close to the corner of his mouth.

Clark's eyes widen and his heart turned backflips.

"Talk later, Kal."

"Oh...uh..yeah...right..."

Diana giggled and walked away.

Clark watched her completely in a daze.

His cellphone then started to ring.

"Yeah...?"

"Yo, CK, where are you?"

"Just finished lunch with Diana."

"Oh! My bad, dude! Didn't mean to cut into the Mr. and Mrs. time."

"It's cool, Jim. I'm on my way back."

* * *

**Later that day: Club Odyssey**

"Dammit Geno! Didn't I say have this playlist ready!"

"Tif, you gotta understand how I gotta get the flow right."

"Yeah...yeah... you say the same shit. Just get it together!"

"Don't be too hard on him, Tiffany. Geno is doing a great job," Diana said as she and Hessia was walking in.

"Diana! Hessia! I'm so glad to see you two!"

"Besides unnecessarily yelling at the disc jokey, how's everything?"

"Fine. Fine. High class parties and guests booked for every night!" Tiffany smirked. "Of course, one spot in particular is always open for my favorite super sexy couple."

Diana blushed and shook her head. "We're not there anymore, Tiffany."

"Oh really? That's not the impression I got when you two were seconds away from having sex on my dance floor."

Diana gasped.

"Excuse me?! What?" Hessia questioned.

"We were not!"

"What did you do after you left?"

"Kal flew with me home. We talked a bit then he left."

"What?! I don't know why you are treating that man this way!"

"What way, Tiffany?"

"Now, now, Diana, I believe what Tiffany means is that, there is obviously still love between you and Clark."

"But we can't move too fast back to wherewe were. This marriage trial isn't as easy as it seems. And earlier, when Kal and I were at lunch together, MassaoKin disguising as our waiter made it much more awkward."

Tiffany frowned. "What?!"

Diana sighed. "We must start living together."

"Oh, really?!" Tiffany smirked.

"It's not giving us the right to just jump into each other's arms or get in bed together. We are seeing things much differently."

"What do you want, Diana?" Hessia asked.

"Happiness..." Diana paused and looked down at her ring. "Kal _is_ a big part of that."

Tiffany squealed. "Ooh! I knew it!"

"I love him. I never stopped loving him. But we have to do this right and take our time. It could all fall apart again and I don't know if we can put the pieces back together."

Hessia placed her hand on Diana's shoulder.

"Battle of love is the fight on the front lines when you know in your heart it's worth it."

"What Kal and I have is worth it all."

* * *

**Metropolis: Daily Planet**

Cat Grant leaned over Clark's desk smiling.

Clark quirked his brow. "What is it, Cat?"

"Oh so you do still remember my name?"

Clark stopped typing to look at her.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean you're celebrity status now! You and Diana are the top hottest couple talked about."

"That doesn't change anything."

"What? Clark don't be naive!"

"Are you saying you want some kind of exclusive, Cat?"

"No...I mean I wouldn't say no to the opportunity, if I'm to be honest."

Clark chuckled. "Here's the thing, Cat...Diana and I wanted to keep a few things to ourselves. Whatever we say, if we choose to, can either be taken as still mindless gossip or get the respect of privavcy. If Diana and I decide to make some kind of statement, you'll be the first to know because I trust you."

"Aww really, Clark?!

"Yeah."

"That's a deal!"

Clark then heard the WatchTower alert.

"I gotta go, Cat."

"What's wrong?"

"I have a meeting with Bruce Wayne."

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!"

"It's just about the new housing development for Gotham."

"Be sure to ask something about his fiancé!"

Clark chuckled. "I won't make any promises with that."

* * *

**Breaking News: Five alarm fire at new Grand Shéron Hotel**

**UPDATE-Breaking News: Lion-Mane on the loose**

"Clark, take the fire with Wonder Woman and Flash. Lantern, Shazam and I got Mane."

"On it, Bruce."

Upon reaching the building, using his X-ray vision, Superman could see Wonder Woman and Flash getting the few that were still trapped out. However, he noticed the beams weren't going to hold up for much longer.

He burst through a window.

"Wonder Woman?!"

"Superman!"

"The beams on the higher levels won't hold for much longer."

"Flash has everyone now."

"Yeah, everyone's out," Flash said over the communicator. "Checked every floor."

"Alright. Then le-"

"HELP ME!" Kal heard.

"What...?"

"SOMEBODY!"

"Kal, what is it?"

"There's someone up there."

"What?! It should'nt be."

They looked up seeing the roof cracking.

"We have to get up there!"

"HELP ME! WONDER WOMAN!"

They flew out of the building. Using his X-ray again, he saw someone laying on the 2nd floor. Heartbeat was fading.

Rushing back in, Kal and Diana was met by Floronic Man.

"Ambassador Prince..." Floronic Man heaving, half burned.

"Diana, stay behind me," Kal said shielding her.

"Ambassador, the Boss wanted to show you how much he cares. He will do anything for you. Destruction to reconstruct to your perfection."

"Who the hell are you working for?!" Kal demanded.

"The Boss has a gift for you..."

Diana gasped as she felt something grab her from behind.

It was a vine with decaying roses that looked like skulls. Slowly the vine wrapped around her neck.

"Diana!" Kal tried you get the vine off of her. "Let her go!"

"The Boss said this is just one warning. Take the offer."

The vine was choking her.

"What offer?!" In a rage, Superman lunged at Floronic Man grabbing him by his neck. "Who are you working for?!

Floronic Man smiled and closed his eyes becoming completely engulfed in the flames.

"Kal..." Diana said losing consciousness.

"Di!" He quickly took off his cape covering her.

"We need to get out, now."

All of a sudden, there was an explosion and the roof started to come down on them.

Kal quickly picked her up, carrying her bridal style, flying out of the building as there was another explosion and the building started to collapse.

Kal flew down and kneeled sitting Diana gently on the ground.

"Di? Di? Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath, then breathed out with a cough.

"I got you. Just breath, Di."

"Kal...he knew...who I was."

"I know. When we get back to the Tower, we'll figure out who this Boss guy is."

* * *

**Later...**

"Lion-Mane is headed to Arkham. Though, there's a bigger threat unknown," Batman said. He played a recording.

"Ambassador Diana Prince, I have an offer. It would be in your best interest to accept. If not, well...we can do more negotiations or the Justice League will have to deal with more than tedious gossip scandals."

"Yo, who the hell is that?" Shazam questioned.

"Whoever this is knows who we are. The hotel fire and Mane was a set up. Wonder Woman, do you have any recollection?"

"No, I don't."

Kal stared at her. He could see the worry in her eyes.

"Vic and I will analyze the recording, see if we can maybe get some of the audio decoded from the background to get a location. Until we find whoever this is, we need to keep our guards up."

Leaving out of the briefing room, Kal quickly caught up to Diana.

"Hey...hey...wait a minute."

"It's happening again."

"What's happening?"

"Whoever this is, Kal. They want to expose us again. The others will get dragged into whatever this is because of me."

"No, that's not going to happen. You didn't do anything wrong. Whoever this is we can handle it." He places his hand under her chin, raising it for her to look at him. "We are going to handle this together, Diana. I told you, I'm going to protect you no matter what. When we find out who this is, I'm going to kick their ass, I promise you that."

Diana couldn't hold back a slight laugh.

Kal grinned. "There's that smile. Don't worry, Di. I'm right here for you."

"Thank you, Kal."

He pulled her into an embrace wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

* * *

**Daily Planet**

Martin Welman waited at the entrance.

"Jimmy, I told you, we need to get that interview with Luthor sense Kent got Bruce Wayne. I still don't understand how the hell he-"

"Ms. Lane?"

Lois turned around. "Who wants to know?"

"Martin Welman."

"Sorry. Never heard of you."

Lois shook his hand although hesitant.

"I understand. I try to keep a very low profile because of my job."

"And what is that you do, Mr. Welman?"

"Well, I'm a former agent of A.R.G.U.S and dabbled with Cadmus a bit."

"Oh really?"

"I'm aware that you have an interest with the Justice League, particularly Superman."

Lois quirked her brow. "I have connections to Superman already."

"Hmm... so I assume you are aware of Superman's close relation to Wonder Woman?"

"I don't do gossip pieces, Mr. Welman. I expose the truth."

"Oh, yes. That's why I am speaking with you. I thought of your colleague...hmm what's the lad's name?"

"Clark?"

"Yes, him. Fine young man but something about him just... not too bright or seems untrustworthy. Especially with his ordeal with Ambassador Prince."

"Hmm... Go on."

"There's some information that may interest you about the entire League that should be made aware for the safety of our world. It's up to you to figure out this inquiry then we can go from there." Martin handed her his card. "I'll be in touch or you can call me."

Lois and Jimmy watched Martin as he walked away to his car.

"Seems like a creep," Jimmy said.

"For sure..."

"Do you trust him? What he said?"

"Hell no. But it doesn't hurt to just see if there is any truth to his claims."

Martin smirked. "And the ball rolls..."

* * *

**8 pm Friday night: London**

Clark took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

His heart skipped a beat when Diana opened the door.

"Kal...hey."

"Hey, Diana."

"Why didn't you use the key?"

"Oh...well...um... I didn't want to just come in."

Diana smiled. "Always such the gentleman." She stepped aside for him to come in.

Clark smiled and took another deep breath. So many memories came rushing back to him.

"I...um...bought your favorite take out, too. If you're hungry?"

"Oh, yes and actually have had quite the craving for some time."

"Really? Glad I went with my instincts." He set the food down on the counter. "I'll put my bag in the guest room then we can eat."

Diana nodded. "Ok."

They were both trying to calm their nerves. They were going to be sleeping in separate rooms, so it shouldn't be that bad after all. Or maybe that just might be the problem.

Diana took out two plates and two glasses, setting them on the dining table.

"So I got 4 extra egg rolls. I know much you like them," Clark said walking towards her to help lay out the food.

Diana smiled. "Thank you."

They sat quietly for a moment as they began eating.

"Oh Gods! This is so good! Gives the feeling of when you first took me there."

"Maybe it's another part of us starting over. Redoing some of our firsts."

"I would like to think of it that way," she blushed.

"How's everything at the Embassy?"

"Fine. I haven't heard of anything from this Boss."

"Bruce and Vic have confirmation Floronic and Mane were both in A.R.G.U.S custody released purposely the same day. Whoever released them is also associated with Checkmate."

Diana looked shocked. "Checkmate? I will have to talk with Etta again."

"Do you think it has something to do with that Welman guy?"

"I don't really know. He seemed more interested in getting dates with younger women than whatever this is."

"Oh...ha! Well I don't blame him for attempting but..."

"I'm a married woman and even if that wasn't the case, I'm in no way interested at all."

"Diana, I want you to know that even if we weren't married or this never happened at all...I just want you to be happy, okay? I really shouldn't and really don't have any say but if there will be someone else in your life, I know that you can take care of yourself but if anyone ever hurt you or put you through anything like I did I-"

"Kal, stop."

"I'm sorry. That was out of-"

"Just listen to me."

He stared at her.

"You didn't hurt me. What hurt was the situation itself and what we went through. It was unfair. We turned our anger toward each other. We were confused and just weren't thinking clearly on how to handle it all but now I believe we do. I know that I can count on you for anything."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, Di, you can. You can trust me and know that I will always protect you. Like I said the other day, I'll kick anyone's ass that ever thinks they could cross you."

Diana laughed softly. "Thank you."

After eating, Diana cleared the table as Kal washed their plates.

Neither knew what else to say or do, however, when he was done cleaning.

"It's been a long week... so..um..."

"Yeah... yeah... right. Get some rest, Di."

"Goodnight, Kal."

"Goodnight, Diana."

They both sighed going to the separate rooms and closed the doors.

In the shower, they couldn't help but think of each other, missing each other's touch. The way they used to kiss. The way they used to make love. Diana loving how Clark would pin her against the wall. The steaming hot water cascading down their bodies.

Getting out the shower, Diana dried off putting on her boy shorts and her favorite oversized Tshirt. She kept her hair tied in a messy ponytail.

Walking out of her room, she went to the guest room and knocked softly.

Clark immediately opened the door. Diana's heart fluttered seeing him in only his boxers and his godly body still glistening from the shower.

"Yeah, Di?"

"I just wanted to say...Good night...again."

"Oh...right, yeah...good night." Clark then recognized the shirt she was wearing. "That's mine?"

Diana nodded. "I still wear it almost every night."

Clark was taken aback. "I'm glad you're still comfortable with it."

She blushed and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Good night, Kal-El."

"Good night, Diana."

He watched her with a goofy grin as she walked back to her room.

* * *

It was a bit easier for them to be miles away but now only a few feet away made this still so much more difficult.

In bed, Diana ran her hand over the empty spot, then stared at her ring. She missed his warmth, his strong arms around her protectively.

_He should be here..._

Clark stared at his ring then looked over at the empty spot of the bed. He listened closely to the sound of her breathing, her heartbeat, and could smell her intoxicating exotic sent.

**She should be here...**


	8. Love and Protection

**Love and Protection**

Diana woke up to the smell of maple and cinnamon. She couldn't help but smile knowing Kal was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She turned to her nightstand to see the clock, 7:30 A.M., his usual time on a Saturday morning.

She sat up and sighed remembering those mornings of him bringing her breakfast in bed, showering together, and spending the morning making love. She hugged herself. She missed his touch. Gods, how she missed so much of him.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she had to calm her emotions. She got up, made up her bed, and took a shower before going to the kitchen.

Kal was making his way through the kitchen finishing up the touches on their omelettes. He couldn't wait to see Diana's expression she always made when he cooked. The brightness in her eyes and the overjoyed smile. Her satisfaction warmed his heart.

"Well, Good Morning, Chef Kent. Something smells amazing!"

Kal smiled and bowed. "Good Morning, Princess Diana."

When he looked up at her, he was awestrucked and taken aback. She was wearing her silver short satin kimono robe, which showed off her gracious luscious curves. Diana, too, was awestrucked and taken aback with Kal shirtless only wearing sweat pants.

Suddenly coming back to reality, they both turned their heads away quickly.

"Um...so...I made your favorite..."

"Oh?" Diana stepped closer.

The tension between them still quite evident.

"Omelette of course with extra mushrooms, bacon on the side and french toast."

"Gods, Kal. You weren't joking about starting to spoil me with food again."

"Yep! Just say the word and I'll have cooked right up for you."

Diana smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem at all, Di," he smiled back.

Diana sat down at the table as Kal sat their plates down. He was such a gentleman. Kal had a confident smile on his face.

Tasting the food, Diana felt her heart flutter. "Heavenly..."

And there was that gorgeous expression of hers he loved so much.

"So did you have any plans for the day?" Kal asked.

"No, not really. I thought to go to the tower or Hessia's for training and...I also wanted to see if I could find any clues myself." She looked at him curious. "Why? Is there any in particular you had in mind?"

"I was just thinking of us...just going to the outlet. It's a nice day just to get out, take a stroll and forget about things for a moment."

Diana smiled. "I would love to go to the outlet. But this won't be like our casual lunches and dinners or going to Odyssey."

"What do you mean?"

"We will be out even more publicly."

"You don't want to?"

"I don't mind but what about you?"

"Diana..." He sighed knowing exactly why she was asking. "Of course I don't mind." Standing up, he stepped to her and kneeled by her side taking her hand. "Diana, I know I messed up and you're still feeling a bit hesitant about things. But that's not what I want for you...for us."

"Kal, I just want you comfortable."

"And I want you happy. My comfort comes from knowing you are."

"So you really want to go?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Is there anything particular you have your eye on to get?" Diana asked teasingly.

Kal chuckled and stood up. "Nah. I mean if we find something nice, wouldn't mind getting it."

"Ok. Well let's get ready then."

As Diana picked up her plate, Kal took it from her.

"I'll clean up everything. You go ahead."

Diana kissed his cheek before walking away.

Kal watched her, amazed and determined to make sure every moment with her counted.

An hour later...

"I'm ready, Kal," she said, a bright smile on her face and wearing jean shorts and a v-neck off shoulder blouse.

Kal just stared at her.

Diana tilted her head confused. "Am I over dressed or something?" she asked.

"Oh no! No. Of course not," he shook his head. "You're...um...you're perfect."

* * *

Flying on the way to the outlet, the two of them kept quiet, however, held hands. It was true both of them had been worried and things may still seem awkward going out to more public personal outings as husband and wife. But they were adjusting slowly but surely.

They landed where no one could see them. Their hands were still clasped together tightly.

Maybe a few people looked at them, mumbling amongst themselves. Even trying to sneak pictures.

Diana looked up to see Kal staring at her.

"Did you want to go back?"

"Of course not, Di." He placed a gently kiss to her forehead.

Diana couldn't help but smile. Kal truly was putting so much of effort into this. Showing her how much he truly cared for her.

They were going to have a wonderful time together and it really did make them feel warm and soft. Feelings they haven't felt in a long while.

They still really didn't have any specific plans. For the most part, just fun filled browsing. If something caught their interest, they'd head in that direction.

"Kal, this would look great on you."

"I won't detest to anything you pick out for me."

"Oh?" She smirked. "So you wouldn't mind wearing this?"

She held up a graphic T with the quote: "I'm A Proud Husband Of A Super Awesome Wife."

Kal chuckled. "It's so cheesy, Di."

"I know. Which makes it all the more amusing."

"Would like for me to put it on now?"

"You're seriously asking?"

"Yeah! I mean it is true so why not?"

Diana blushed and shook her head. "You are such a goof, Kal."

"Di, I'm serious..." He slightly lifted his own shirt, as if he was about to take it off, instantly catching the eyes of the other women in the store.

Diana gasped. "By the Gods! What are you doing?! "

He laughed. "I was going to try on the shirt."

"No, you're being a show off," she said raising a brow.

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "I'm still getting the shirt," he teased. "Did you get everything you wanted?"

Diana nodded.

Kal paid for their items then leaving out of the store, he took her hand again, going in and out of a few more stores.

"One more store, then we can go."

As Kal opened the door for Diana, a woman with her crying baby in his stroller was walking toward the door. Diana stepped aside for her to leave out.

"Now, now, please, Nicolas. Oh thank you so much!" She smiled at Kal then gasped as she looked at Diana. "Oh gosh! You're Diana Prince!"

"Um...yes, yes I am," she smiled.

"I've been wanting to meet you for so long! I'm Hensley Johnson. I believe you met my husband, Senator Vincent Johnson."

"Oh yes! We met at a charity banquet a few months ago. This is my husband, Clark Kent-"

"Reporter for the Daily Planet! Love your columns! Wow! This is just my luck! Oh, so it's true? You are married? I don't like dabbling much in gossip. "

Diana and Kal nodded. "Yes, it's true."

"Oh, lovely! Congratulations!"

Baby Nicolas started crying again and much louder.

"Oh, he has just been so fussy."

"May I?" Kal asked.

"Oh...sure. I mean usually he gets even more fussy with strangers."

Kal smiled and carefully picked up Nicolas.

"Hey buddy. Shh...shh..." Kal cradled him gently.

Diana watched him in awe, calming the baby boy down. Her heart once again overtaking her, imagining what it would be like for her and Kal to have their own child. It was obviously just so natural for him, given how he loved helping, inspiring children and children loved him being Superman. But it was more than that. Kal was such a wholesome good hearted family oriented man.

Nicolas yawned and closed his eyes no longer able to fight his sleep. Kal gently laid him back down in his carriage.

"LIttle guy's back to sleep now."

"Your superpower must be as a baby whisperer."

Kal chuckled. "No ma'am. Just babysitting a few times helped me learn a thing or two."

Diana smiled. "Clark volunteers at schools as well, reading to children. He is a great puppeteer."

"Glorious! I'm head of the school board and we are having programs coming up. Would love for you two to participate."

"Oh of course!"

Hensley handed Diana her phone.

"Here's my direct number but also my assistant, Gwendolyn."

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Kent!"

Kal and Diana smiled and glanced at each other.

"We are honored."

* * *

As they were walking out of the last store, Kal got a call from Bruce.

"What's up, Bruce?"

"We've got another message. You two need to see this now."

Kal sighed. "Alright, we're on our way."

Diana frowned. "What is it?"

"Another message."

* * *

**WatchTower**

Diana has been quiet from the moment they left the outlet. Kal wanted the day to be as stress free as possible but it seems they can't catch a break just yet. Though, he wanted Diana to know he was right by her side.

"Di?" He said taking her hand and pulling her close.

She said nothing but looked into his eyes. Kal caressed her cheek.

"I'm right here, Diana." He rubbed his thumb gently across her ring. He then raised her hand placing a gently kiss. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay..."

They walked into the briefing room. Batman started playing the recording as they sat down.

"I should've known the Dark Knight would be sticking his pointy ears in places he shouldn't. This is none of your concern directly. Just might be an indirect causality. My main focus of you, Wonder Woman. You have your Boy Scout alien of a husband now but it was of both your best interest to not mix professionalism with pleasure again."

Kal clenched his fists.

"This will all work out nicely and in all of our favors. I just want Wonder Woman."

"What kind of sick psycho shit is this? Wondy really has some obsessed stalker?"

"Billy, calm down."

"Has the other recording been decrypted yet?" Kal asked.

"No, not yet," Vic said. "Seems this guy has a tracker on us but sure as hell making sure we can't track him."

"Well I'm sure as hell going to go find whoever this is. This needs to end now!" Kal stood up.

"Kal, no." Diana grabbed his arm.

He sighed and sat back down.

"We can't make rash decisions. That's what's expected."

"So what are we suppose to do?"

"We can't do anything yet without a solid lead."

"I've got something," Cyborg said. "Still unknown directly our main guy, but strong connections with ARGUS and Checkmate."

"We need all associate files," Bruce said.

"Already on it."

The emergency alert went off.

"Let's go kid, Barry," Hal said.

"Clark, wait," Bruce said.

"I'll catch up with you all," he said to Diana.

She nodded and left with the rest leaving Bruce and Kal.

Once the door closed, Kal turned to Bruce folding his arms.

"What is it, Bruce?"

He sighed. "I know you love Diana and want to make things work but-"

Clark shook his head. "No, Bruce. I lost Diana once, I'm not going to lose her again."

"Clark, listen. I'm just saying maybe your trial needs to be held off until we figure all of this out."

"No, dammit! The last time I listened to anyone else but Diana, I broke her heart!"

"Wait a minute, I didn't mean it like that."

"Whoever this is, we will find them and they will be dealt with." Clark sighed. "You are about to marry Selina in a couple of weeks. You will do and have done everything for her. No matter the ups and downs, you didn't give up on her. How the hell you think and expect me to give up on the woman I love?"

Bruce nodded slightly. "Forget about this discussion. We have work to do."

"Already forgotten." Clark rushed out the tower.

* * *

**New York**

An army of man-sized African killer bees marched along the streets as civilians ran to somewhere safe to hide.

"Anybody got a giant bottle of bug spray?" Shazam said.

"How about a giant fly swatter?" Green Lantern smirked as he created one. "No time to waste. Super Exterminators to the rescue!"

"Aw man, why didn't I think of that?"

"My...my... seems like I'm going to have me a couple of new worker bees."

Lantern, Shazam and Flash turned around seeing Zazzala, the Queen Bee.

"Do not let her use her pollen!" Wonder Woman told them.

"Oh Wonder Woman..." Zazzala sighed dramatically "Don't spoil my fun."

Transparent wings emerged from the backs of the man-sized bees. They buzzed angrily looking up to see the League surrounding their Queen.

"Oh dammit!"

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind swooped by them all.

Wonder Woman smirked seeing Superman bulldoze through.

"Why does he get to be a show off?" Lantern questioned.

"You three, take care of the army with Superman. I'll deal with their Queen."

"Yes ma'am!"

"There's only room for one Queen Bee, Wonder Woman."

Wonder Woman smirked. "Well I am of royal blood. So I guess that has to be me, Zazzala."

Enraged, Zazzala dashes to Wonder Woman with her first attack.

Wonder Woman easily blocked her and kicked her down, sending her flying to the ground.

Zazzala quickly got up and started shooting venomous darts at Wonder Woman.

"Combat isn't your strong suit so you resort to toys? Says so much of what a Queen you are," she taunted.

"Wondy is...having...way more fun...with...this...than us," Shazam said as he threw a killer bee over his head, slamming it into the ground.

"She's the better fighter, obviously," Barry said.

Kal looked over and smirked, admiring Diana as he always has. She was fierce yet so graceful.

He will forever fight by her side.

The swarm thinned as Superman, Flash, Lantern and Shazam fought through trying not to get stabbed by the harpoon-sized stingers. A few jumped straight up, pointed and like a rocket, impaled the ground missing Lantern and Shazam.

"Wonder Woman? Come in, Wonder Woman."

"Yes, Victor?"

"Boom tube is almost ready."

"Thank you, Vic."

"Superman!" She called.

He nodded slightly.

"Lantern, we need a catapult."

"On it!"

Shazam and Superman gathered through unconscious bees, throwing them on to the catapult.

"No!" Zazzala screamed. "You will not ruin my plans!" She slapped Wonder Woman but no effect on to piss off Wonder Woman more.

One more blow, Wonder Woman knocked Zazzala unconscious. Wrapping her lasso around her, she swung her around.

As the boom tube opened, Lantern released the catapult.

"You know in life, Zazzala...some things just don't go as planned."

"No! No!" Zazzala screamed as she was thrown into the boom tube with her army.

Flash sighed and bent over catching his breath. "Dammit. I think I was hit."

As he was starting to fall back, Lantern caught him.

"Dude, how was that even possible? You're the fastest," Shazam said scratching his head confused.

"I have my days."

Before any press arrived, the league returned the WatchTower.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Diana asked Barry.

"Yep! Self treatable. But I still got my buddy here," he grinned and patted Hal on his shoulder.

Hal raised his brow. "Yeah...that's a no for me playing doctor."

"Oh come on! I've helped you out plenty of times!"

Diana giggled. "Well, you two have it handled. Just be sure to get some rest, Barry."

"Yes ma'am! Thanks, Diana."

As Diana walked out, she was taken by surprise when Kal took her hand pulling her into an embrace.

"Kal? What's wrong?"

He said nothing but held her tighter.

"Kal?"

"Let's go home. We need to talk," he whispered in her ear.

Diana pulled away looking into his eyes. She slowly nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**Diana's condominium**

Kal stood watching the fire in the fireplace.

Diana sighed and stood up after sitting for about 15 minutes watching him. He had been quiet and in deep thought since they left the Tower.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Kal sighed looking at her and took her hand.

"My talk with Bruce..."

"Oh?" She cupped his cheek. "What did he say?"

"He suggested...we put our marriage trail on hold until we find who this guy is targeting us."

Diana raised her eye brows in surprise and her heart dropped.

"Oh...I see..." Her hand slowly dropped from his cheek. "And so you think it's best as well?"

Before he could answer, she turned around and hugged herself. Kal placed his hand on her hip.

"No. I told him that I'm not giving up nor putting anything on hold."

Diana turned to look at him.

"Diana, this means so much more to me...to us. This was our chance to get better because of the unnecessary hurt we endeared over the last 2 years."

Kal took her hand again rubbing his thumb gently across her ring.

"I want you to trust me. I want you to have the faith in me that I will never hurt you again. It won't be easy or perfect. We will have arguments and disagreements...but never to the extreme to where I lose you again. I can't, Diana."

Tears welled up in Diana's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him tightly. Clark let out a sigh of relief embracing her tighter.

"Kal..." She pulled back slightly tears streaming down her face. "I told you, you didn't hurt me. You could never hurt me. It was the situation and we're pass that. All I want is for us to move forward and be in a better place no matter the outcome of the end of our trial."

Kal nodded and caressed her cheek. Staring into her eyes. God, her gorgeous face. Her luscious lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her...to make love to her.

"Not yet," he thought to himself. "It needs to be special, just like the first."

Diana tilted her head slightly and smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"We're going to stop whoever this is together."

"Yes we will."

"Our day has kinda been discombobulated. You hungry?"

"A little bit. Are you going to cook?" Diana asked with a grin.

"Chef Kent is at your service. But I might have to make a quick run to the market."

"Oh, I'll go with you."

"I got it. You just relax." He kissed her cheek. "I'll be back. Anything specific?"

"No. Whatever you make is just fine."

Kal smiled and kissed her cheek again before flying out through the balcony.

Diana sighed lovingly.

All of a sudden there was a knock at her door.

She frowned not expecting anyone and Kal wouldn't come back through the front door.

"Ms. Prince? Got a package for ya?"

She opened the door with a smile. "Good evening, Joshua, how are you doing today?"

Joshua Grant was head security of the complex for the last 3 years with a major crush on Diana. He was speechless, awestruck by her beauty.

"Wow...uh...here's um... a packaged envelope was delivered earlier today."

"Oh...I didn't order anything? But it might be for work."

"Um...?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright? I just noticed you hadn't been around much lately?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Traveling a lot."

When Diana took the package, Josh glanced down seeing her ring.

"Oh...Apologies. It's Mrs. Kent now, right?"

Diana smiled. "No need to apologize. Though, either way, I've told you, no need to be formal. You can call me Diana."

"Diana..." he smiled nervously. "Oh ok...Diana." He cleared his throat. "Before I go...just wanted to say...Congratulations. Mr. Kent is the luckiest guy in the world. I hope I get to properly meet him again. Have a guy chat."

Diana smiled. "Thank you, Josh. You are very kind. I will let him know."

"Ok. Well I'll be seeing you then," he waved and started walking away.

Diana closed the door and raised her brow curious of the package not sure if to wait until Kal came back to open it. She was still trying to recall if it was indeed for work.

She shook her head thinking she was just overreacting.

When she opened the packaged envelope, there was a small typed note.

**"Every step, I'm with you. Even if it has to be at a distance for now. I look forward to our meeting and moving forward with plans to make this world much better. **

**But in order for us to move forward, certain people will have to keep their own distance. I trust the right decisions will be made accordingly." **

Diana frowned not understanding. Then gasped when she saw the pictures of her and Kal together on their outings. There were even pictures of them at the outlet.

Her heart started beating rapidly. She sat down trying to gather her thoughts but her mind was racing.

She couldn't let whoever this get control and hurt the man she loves. They made a vow to protect each other. That's exactly what she is going to do.

"Diana!" Kal called as he swooped in with grocery bags. "Diana!" He placed them on the table and hurried to the living room. He sat beside her. "Di, what is it? What's all this?!"

She embraced him tightly burying her face in his chest.

"Di, it's okay. I'm here," he said rubbing her back soothingly. "I heard your heartbeat drastically increase. I knew something was wrong."

She gave him the note to read and showed the pictures.

"Dammit!" He sighed. "You'll be with me this week in Metropolis. I'll have Vic check surveillances. Who gave this to you?"

"Josh, the head security guard."

"You trust him? Know him well enough?"

"Yes."

Kal nodded and caressed her cheek gently. "We can handle this."

"He is specifically targeting you, Kal."

"I know. But I stand by what I said." He kissed her temple. "We won't let them get ahead. They will regret ever coming after us." Kal smiled taking her hand pulling her up with him. "Come on. Let's go cook. Then you need to get some sleep."

Kal tried to cheer Diana up as they were cooking together and ate their dinner. Diana giggled taking a napkin and wiping the sauce off his face.

This moment brought back so many good memories. Diana loved being his taste tester. She would sit on the counter watching and listening to him tell stories about helping his mother in the kitchen.

These moments were truly missed and the more they spent time together recounting those times, cherishing them even more. Hoping this will last beyond their 6 month trial.

After eating and cleaning the kitchen, Diana was ready to go to bed and have a fresh start the next day.

"Kal?"

"Yeah, Di?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's...it's what I'm suppose to do, Diana."

Kal kissed the top of her head.

"Get some sleep, Di. I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything, don't hesitate."

Diana nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Good night."

"Night, Di..."

All through the night, Diana held her pillow close, tossing and turning, wishing Kal would hold her.

Only a few feet away in the next room, Kal felt he should be right there with her, soothing her.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Diana woke up to the lovely smell of breakfast again. She got up to take her morning shower.

Kal put the finishing touches on their plates and set them on the table.

"Good morning, Kal!"

"Morning, Di," he smiled looking up to see Diana wearing her thigh length robe.

"Breakfast is ready," he said pulling out her chair for her.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek before sitting down.

"You don't look like you got much sleep?"

"I...didn't, no..."

"Did you have any plans for the day?"

"Except for packing for the week staying with you in Metropolis, no."

"Good. Then after packing, you are going to get right back in the bed and relax."

Diana laughed softly. "Seriously?"

"Serious. I'll sit with you...if you want me to."

Diana blushed slowly shaking her head. "No, you don't have to. You have things to do, don't you?"

"I got everything done early to make sure all my time is with you."

Diana's heart jumped. She looked up at him shocked.

"Kal, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do and I want to."

Diana looked down at her plate. "You know...sometimes you can be even more stubborn than me," she teased.

"When it comes to you, your safety and protection, of course. I will never deny that."

After breakfast, Kal cleaned the remaining dishes.

Taking his laptop with him, he followed Diana into her room. He hadn't been in so long, it felt like the first again.

As Diana went to her closet to get her suitcase and pick out clothes she wanted to take, he sat on her very comfortable one arm chaise lounge chair upholstered in a grey-coloured fabric fitted with a matching throw pillow.

He looked up every one else in a while to see Diana a bit undeceive with outfits.

"Anything you wear is beautiful. Tiffany will probably make you more outfits for the week and send them express anyway. So go with the outfits that are more like your backups."

Diana thought for a moment then laughed softly. "You would know. That made my decisions a lot easier."

Kal smiled. He knew Diana's habits, her likes and dislikes. He knew things of her before she even realized herself and she the same with him. That's why they loved each other so much. They couldn't deny this spiritual and mental connection they've had.

"So I'm all packed."

"Now lay down and get some sleep, Di."

Diana sighed dramatically, yet playfully. "Fine...fine..."

She got back in bed with Kal watching her.

"Comfy?"

"Of course."

Kal put his laptop down and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. He buried his hand into her hair, rubbing through gently like he used to, to comfort her and help her fall asleep.

Diana smiled softly and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. Kal leaned down, placing a kiss on her temple, and made another silent vow to protect her no matter what.

* * *

**3 days later: Daily Planet**

Clark was in a daze just staring at his computer screen.

"Uh? CK, you have some kind of magic power to make your article appear?"

He chuckled. "No, Jim, I was just thinking.

"Of? Wait...don't tell me. Your extremely hot wife? Dude, I wouldn't be able to concentrate either."

"It's not like that but there's been a few instances and I want to make sure she is safe."

"Oh, I get that..." Jimmy looked around making sure Lois wasn't around. "So, um...I got something to tell you. I don't know if I'm suppose to say but...well..."

Clark looked at him curious. "What is it, Jim?"

"Ok...so last week, some random old geezer was talking to Lois about Superman and Wonder Woman. There's some information being held about them."

"Really?" Clark's heart skipped a beat. "What kind of information?"

"He didn't say. He said Lois had to find out herself. You were brought up too implying you were untrustworthy and shady with Diana."

"What?! Who was it, Jim? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry, CK. I really am. I thought the guy was blowing smoke. But Lois is determined to find out what's been going on with the Justice League and if Diana is involved with anything shady."

"What? Diana isn't like that. Who was the guy?"

"Uh...I think his name was Micheal? No. Martin. Yeah! Yeah! Martin! Martin Welman!"

"What?!" Clark stood up. "Listen, Jim, this is very serious. Don't let that guy anywhere near here or Lois. He seems to have this obsession with Diana."

"Whoa. Dude, I really should've went with my gut and told you sooner."

Clark sighed. "You didn't know, Jim. I'm glad you came to me now than when it could've been too late." Clark started packing up his things. "I gotta go."

As Clark was hurrying to the elevator, he bumped into Lois.

Lois frowned. "Watch where you are going Kent. Get some new glasses."

"Lois, we need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do. Don't go anywhere near Martin Welman. That guy means nothing good."

"Oh really?" Lois shook her head. "Olsen just couldn't keep his mouth shut. What is it, Kent? Trying to hide more secrets but this time it's your perfect wife that's not so perfect?"

"You don't know what you are getting into, Lois."

"I'm finding out the truth of this charade you and Ms. Perfect flaunting."

"You can still be mad at me all you want, but this is serious. This isn't just some celebrity scandal you want for a headline. You, playing into this game with Welman will only cause harm and so much more."

"Pft. Whatever. I'm not going to let you manipulate me like you've done Olsen and Grant. Whatever you are hiding, it will be exposed."

She stormed off going back to her desk.

Clark sighed. "Dammit!" He said under his breath as he got into the elevator.

His cellphone rung.

"Yeah."

"Clark, it's Bruce. I've found our guy. His name is-"

"Martin Welman. I already know. He's gotten Lois to fall into his trap. She's now determined to go after the League and especially Diana."

"We need to get this under our control."

"I know. I'm on my way to find Diana so we can meet at the Tower."


	9. Closer

**Closer**

**Club Odyssey**

Clark walked into the club and headed straight to the VIP area.

"The top deck needs more work for sure. I want it to have that professional yet relaxing and chill vibe during the day but at night, sexy and romantic," Tiffany said.

"Hey, excuse me, Tif."

"Hey, Supersexy, your sexy wife is with Geno helping with Friday night's playlist mix."

"Thanks."

"Is everything okay?"

He gave a reassuring smile. "I'm doing my best to make sure it will be."

Tiffany smiled and nodded. "Go get your girl."

Clark went to the DJ booth. He couldn't help but smile seeing Diana so focused with the music with Geno teach her how to work the mixer. He remembered the time he took her to a music festival, dancing and singing all night. Hearing her singing around the apartment or in the shower. He miss those times and hope more than ever that after all of this, they could get back to that. It won't be the same but it will be all the more cherished.

"Man, you see this? I might be out of a job soon. I don't think this was my best idea," Geno joked to Clark.

Diana looked up with her gorgeous smile. "Clark? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Di. Geno, she just has a way of picking up on things. Natural talent."

Diana blushed and kissed Clark's cheek. Diana then noticed his look of worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's go talk in private."

"Oh...ok?" Diana turned back to Geno. "The list is done. Tiffany won't give you any trouble this time."

"Thanks, Diana!"

Diana latched onto Clark's arm as they walked back to their private room.

As Diana sat down, Clark closed the door and sighed.

"Kal? Kal, what's wrong?"

"Has Martin Welman tried to get into contact with you? Any messages sent to he embassy?"

"No, why?"

"He approached Lois and Jimmy yesterday. Jimmy said he was bringing up things about the League, specifically targeting you. Bruce confirmed he has been behind all of this but still can't get a location."

"I don't understand what he wants from me. He knows who I am as Ambassador and clearly knows I'm Wonder Woman. But, what does that matter?"

"There's a lot we're missing but for now we know who to watch out for. What about Steve and Etta? The checkmate archives? There has to be something."

"I'll give them a call on way to the Tower."

"Yeah, let's go. Bruce is waiting for us now."

* * *

**WatchTower**

"So this old man Welman is salty because Wondy won't go on a date with him? Seriously all this for a date?"

"It's way more than that, Billy."

"What is it else other than a midlife crisis. Don't worry Big Blue, as soon as we find this geezer, I'll be your back up for pulverizing him."

"We're not going that far. He is waiting for us to take some kind of drastic rash step and make a wrong move."

"I've got Checkmates data archives now. Seems like Welman is trying to form his own team."

"But what does that have to do with me? We've faced bad guys forming their own teams countless of times."

"But none of them have such close connections to nationwide officials."

"So he wants to exploit my Ambassador position?"

"That seems to be part of the goal."

The emergency alarm went off.

Just then Lantern came through on the monitor.

"Lanterns got into a little disagreement with the sector needing help. Practically banned, specially Tomar-Re and Kilowag. Blue, going to need you to handle this."

"Lantern, I-"

"Go, Kal," Diana said placing her hand over his.

Kal took her hand and stood up.

"We need a moment alone."

Diana stood up and followed him out the the hall.

"Kal?"

"Diana, I can't leave you right now."

"Hal and the lanterns need you. I'll be okay. I'll stay here for the night."

Clark sighed and took her hands in his.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Diana smiled. "You are always so protective of me."

"Because that's what I'm suppose to do, Diana. I'm always going to be protective of you, especially with being your husband. It feels like I'm leaving in a very tough time again when you need me the most. I told you I wouldn't do that again."

"You aren't leaving me. This isn't like that, Kal. We have responsibilities. Go and you'll be back with me before you know it," she smiled.

Kal leaned over planting a gentle kiss on her forehead then raised her hand and kissed her ring.

"Be careful, Diana."

"I'll be fine. It's you that needs to be careful." Diana kissed his cheek letting her lips linger close to the corner of his mouth.

They went back into the conference room.

"Alright, Lantern, send the location. I'll be on my way."

"Don't worry, Big Blue. We can handle things here. Old geezer won't know what's coming!"

"Thanks, Billy."

Kal kissed Diana's ring again and cheek. "I'll be back."

Diana smiled, nodding slightly and kissed his cheek.

"Those two totally need to just make it official official..._again_...already," Billy whispered to Barry.

"They're working on it. It takes time. You'll understand when your older."

"Why is that always the go to thing to say...when I'm older..."

"You'll understand that, too."

4 days had passed. Diana kept herself busy with the Embassy, night class lectures with Julia, and her heroic duties.

She anticipated the moment Kal would be back home...to her.

That made her heart flutter. To think, to know he would come to her as her husband. Even if they weren't their intimately yet, they were in a place mentally and emotionally still taking those small steps.

* * *

**Another Day Later...**

Wonder Woman, as a fireball was launched at civilians still running, she leapt in front of them as the massive orb of fire closed in on them, taking the attack head on.

The attacker, Anwir, demon of deceit and chaos, laughed at the sight. "What are you doing? It's not as interesting if I make you a pile of ash first."

As the fire dissipated, Anwir's eyes widen.

"You don't know me at all." Diana lunged at him.

Anwir smirked. "Oh...you're one of those? This should be interesting..."

"I will send you back to the deepest depths of Tartarus, demon!"

They clashed relentlessly neither seemed to be giving up.

Anwir was naturally unafraid of most opponents, and most, could not hope to match him in terms of power.

Wonder Woman heaved and wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth.

"You are an impressive fighter. You've fought valiantly. But now it's time for you to die!" Anwir shouted.

Wonder Woman then took off her gauntlets and her eyes started to glow of lightning blue, he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Impossible!" he thought. "A woman wouldn't have this much power! This is a trick. Has she been holding back this entire time?"

Shaking off the nervous feeling he had, he looked back at his opponent.

"Anwir, I have a confession to make."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.

"I am Diana of Themyscira. Princess of the Amazons. Daughter of the Amazonian Queen, Hippolyta, and the King of Olympus, Zeus."

Out of nervousness, Anwir launched a fireball at Diana, but it was stopped in its tracks by Diana's palm and faded from existence.

"You see, Anwir, I warned you." She slowly started to walk toward him. "I don't usually have to use this power but I will if a must."

Anwir actually backed away slightly out of fear as he could sense her power level increasing.

"Now, allow me to show you the gates of the underworld!"

Leaping into the air, Wonder Woman was surrounded in a blue light that was comforting to those below her until it expanded and grew even brighter.

"Wh-what is this power?!" Anwir, who felt he could not help but to despair at the strength his opponent showed.

"Now you know, Demon..."

Anwir shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell are you!?" Unfortunately, he chose that moment to blink, and in that split-second, Diana had appeared before him and flicked him on the forehead, sending him flying straight into a wall with no effort.

"I am the Goddess of War."

Suddenly, Anwir felt himself grow extremely weak.

"Wh-what did you do!?"

Wonder Woman was about to say something, but was interrupted when a fireball was sent straight at her.

Though, the fireball simply faded from existence while Anwir struggled to even stand.

"I've told you who I am and what I am. You were foolish to underestimate me." Wonder Woman flew over to him. "Now...as I said...back to the depths of Tartarus with you!"

A few seconds after that, a resounding boom was heard as Wonder Woman kicked Anwir straight down into the ground creating a crater.

Anwir tried to move but Wonder Woman stepped over him and stabbed him right in the middle of his chest. Wonder Woman watched as he slowly started to fade away.

She let out a deep breath as her power level started to level out. Just as she was about to collapse from exhaustion, she was caught and being held up by strong arms. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Kal."

"Hey, Di. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"You were on a different planet, stopping what could've led up to an intergalactic war."

"Yeah... and I knew you could handle this but still."

"You're here now. That's all that matters." She embraced him. "I...I missed you."

"I missed you too, Di. Come on, let's get home."

"What about-"

"Barry, Billy and Arthur are on their way to help."

Diana smiled again nodding slightly.

"Wonder Woman?"

She and Kal turned to see a young girl with her parents.

"Thank you for saving us from the monster man! I want to grow up to fight just like you!"

Wonder Woman smiled proudly. "You already have the heart of an Amazon being so brave."

* * *

**Metropolis: Clark Kent's Apartment**

Diana breathed in and sighed as Kal closed and locked the door.

"You sure you aren't hungry, Di? I can tell you haven't eaten all day."

"Maybe I'll get something after I take a shower."

Kal nodded. "I'll see what I can get for you."

"Thank you. How are you feeling, Kal?"

"4 and half days of being a mediator and dealing with Jordan and the Lanterns again. I'll take fighting in Tartarus over that. I'm really glad to be home."

Diana laughed softly. "I'm glad your home, too."

Diana kissed his cheek before going to the bedroom.

Kal was just so sweet and he had the most irresistible pleading expression. He loved doing things for Diana even when he doesn't have to. And that's why she loves him.

Diana turned on the shower. After tying her hair up into a messy bun, she strip off her clothes and step into the shower. She sighed as the steaming hot water slid down her body, massaging her back.

She allowed the hot water be that comfort to melt away the stress and tension. She closed her eyes for a moment thinking back on her battle with Anwir. She kept her composure, remained focused, but inside, in her subconscious, something frightened her. She never wanted to have to resort to using her god power, but at that critical moment, she didn't have a choice.

Finally, Diana shut off the water and step out of the shower to dry off. She removed her hair tie and let her hair tumble down from the bun it was in. The mirror in the bathroom is steamed up and she wiped away the condensation, enough to give her a view of her face. She saw her reflection stare back at her. In that moment, her vision blurs slightly and she shook her head to try to get her focus back.

She walked out the bathroom to get dressed.

"Di?"

The towel she had wrapped around her body began to slip off and she quickly grab for it to hold it up to her bare chest. She blushed looking to see Kal standing at the bedroom door.

"I just wanted to check and make sure you are okay?"

"Oh...yes. I'm sorry for taking so long. The water just helps with relaxing."

"No, no. You know I understand. I just still wanted to make sure, and to ask did you want to share half a sandwich with me? I'll put extra banana peppers on your half."

Diana smiled. "I can't say no to that. Thank you, Kal."

He smiled back and walked away back to the kitchen.

No more than 10 minutes later, Diana was dressed wearing a velvet red rose color lingerie bralette shorts pajama set.

She walked out of the room going back to the kitchen and sat in one of the bar stools.

"Here you go," Kal said putting the plate in front of her.

"Thank you."

"Who was that you were fighting earlier?"

"Anwir. Demon from the underworld. Probably one of Strife's doings."

"Oh. Nothing from Welman?"

"Vic and Bruce are still trying to find his location. They believe even clues found are intentional and traps being set."

"We'll just be as cautious as we can be."

Diana nodded taking a bite of the sandwich. "Ok...so maybe I did need this."

Kal chuckled. "Told you. Just a little something, Di. You don't need to go to bed on an empty stomach."

After they finished eating and Kal washed the saucers, Diana was heading to be.

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you again, Kal, for all that you do for me."

"Of course. I'm always going to protect you. I've had some missteps. But I'm learning from them."

"We have both had missteps, both learning. We are in this together."

Kal smiled and nodded slightly.

"Good night, Kal."

"Night, Di."

Diana went back to the bedroom. She sighed and sat on the bed. She got up to pull back the covers and adjust the pillows. She laid down but couldn't get comfortable.

She sighed again and got out of bed and left out the room going to the living room.

She saw Kal sitting on the couch on his laptop.

"Kal?"

"Yeah, Di?"

He paused as he put his laptop on the coffee table and looked at Diana.

"What's wrong?"

"I..." she stopped and shook her head. "Never mind. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, you didn't interrupt anything. Come here and talk to me," he smiled.

She was still a bit hesitant but sat next to him.

Kal wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Tell me."

"The battles don't get any easier. We have to make choices. Today...I did just that. But I don't want to lose myself within a battle...within using that kind of power."

There was a moment of silence.

"Look at me, Diana."

When she looked at him, he saw a bit of sadness and worry in her eyes. He caressed her cheek.

"You will never lose yourself. You're too strong within your heart and mind for that to ever happen. I know how you feel. Having this unlimited power, trying to be careful. But you've helped me. I'm here to help you." He moved strands of her hair out of her face. "You know you can trust me."

"You're such a good man, Kal."

"I...I try my best."

"This is trying your best?" Diana shook her head. "I don't know what else you can do to top this."

"That means a lot coming from you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're very special. Very special to me. In addition to being your husband, I have to do everything I can."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

Kal so tempted to kiss her irresistibly luscious lips.

Diana blushed and laid her head on his shoulder. As Kal continued to gently caress her hair, she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep being soothed by his gentle caress.

"I love you, Diana," he whispered.

She probably didn't hear him but he had to say it. Maybe he'll find the right moment to tell her out loud.

* * *

**Somewhere in an undisclosed location...**

"She's perfect isn't she? Beautiful, powerful...a true Goddess that can help lead our vision, Mr. Cizko," Martin smirked.

Edgar Cizko, most notably Doctor Psycho, scuffed. "She'll be under our, the men, control as she should be. For far too long, the snooty Princess has been brainwashing these fools into the wrong direction. We will course correct. The Justice League will be our pawns." Doctor Psycho raised his brow. "That look, Martin, don't worry. You will have your chance to have your way with her."

* * *

**Metropolis: Clark Kent's Apartment**

Kal took a deep breath as he woke up. He stretched as much as he could moving carefully not to wake Diana who was still asleep on top of him.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

This was the biggest step for him and Diana. For her to be so comfortable laying on top of him, asleep in his arms.

He can remember their nights like this after a long mission, they would just crash on the couch or falling asleep during movie night.

"Mmh...Kal?"

He looked down taken by surprise. "Yeah, Diana?"

"Mmhh... I just...you're here..." she started mumbling incoherently in her sleep.

Kal smiled. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Diana woke up to the smell of maple. She slowly rose up from the sofa.

"Morning, Di."

She looked up with a smile. "Morning, Kal."

Her heart fluttered, seeing him shirtless with jogger shorts on.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. I know the sofa wasn't either of our intentions but how'd you sleep?"

"It was actually quite comfortable," she blushed and then pointed. "You should go check on the food."

"Oh, yeah...dammit...right."

Diana giggled as Kal dashed back to the kitchen.

She got up and took a deep breath. Morning shower and breakfast. Just like old times. Though, they would've taken a shower together and breakfast would've been served in bed after they've made love. Gods, how she's missed that so much.

She looked at her ring. What the hell does this suppose to mean. Sure they've gotten closer than ever since their break up, but there was still some kind of hesitation not to go too far, not just yet.

Diana went back into the kitchen sitting at the counter in the bar stool.

"Breakfast is served," Kal said with a smile.

"Thank you. This looks lovely and the smell is so alluring."

"Anything for you, Di," Kal smiled pouring a class of apple juice.

"I pray to the Gods we will find Welman."

"We will. I promise."

"What about Lois? She will run a story regardless."

"Don't worry about her either. Perry sure as hell won't let it happen."

"Isn't this all a conflict of interest?" she asked raiding her eye brow.

"We've kept things separated as much as we could. But in some instances, it was maybe a bit too much...maybe not enough. It's trying to find balance. Some things go so fast not even with super speed can help catch up sometimes."

"Its the way of life, though, drastically more complicated for us."

Kal put his hand on top of hers.

"We will make the best out of all of this, Diana," he said with such sincerity.

She smiled. "I know. I trust you."

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Kal's phone reminder went off.

"Ah, damn," Kal said slightly shaking his head.

"What's wrong? Who is that?"

"Just a reminder for a meeting at the Planet." Kal sighed. "I sort of forgot and would much rather not go."

Diana smiled. "Go ahead, Kal. I have to call Etta and Steve then go meet up with Hessia for her class."

He smiled and within seconds he was dressed with his laptop bag over his shoulder.

Diana stood up and straightened his collar.

"You look quite dashing, Mr. Reporter."

He kissed her cheek then took her hand and kissed her ring.

"Don't hesitate to call me."

"I know."

Diana returned a kiss to his cheek letting her lips linger for a few seconds longer.

"Have a good meeting, Kal."

* * *

**Daily Planet**

Clark Kent walked into the quiet conference room. All eyes on him.

"Kent! You're back! Was starting to think you quit without notice," Perry said.

"Sorry, Sir. A lot of... personal things have been coming up. But still reached deadline," Clark said as he handed Perry his paper.

Perry frowned slightly taking the papers then upon reading only half of the first page, his eye brows raised surprised.

Lois scuffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well I'll be damn! Good work, Kent!"

"Thanks, Sir."

"You see, hard work and dedication to get the big stories. No excuses."

"Chief, I've busted my ass for years. I know what hard work and dedication is," Lois protested standing up.

"Yes, I know, Lois, but I'm not going to disregard the fact that you've been slacking lately. Even Olsen was able to get a big scoop."

"I've got a story I'm following. It's going to be worth it for sure."

She glanced and narrowed her eyes at Clark.

2 hours later after the meeting...

Lois walked up to Clark's desk.

"What have you done to be gone for almost a week, a report conveniently on hand. Trying to find a way to cover up for Mrs. Perfect? I knew there was something she was hiding. No way someone is that nice and squeaky clean."

"Lois, you don't know her. Diana has done nothing wrong and I told you to stay away from Welman."

"Why? To keep your wife's precious dirty secrets? I really didn't think you were that type, Kent. I mean with you acting like a sad loner, I thought maybe you had some weird internet fetish."

"Look, Lois, I understand if your angry and hurt."

"Hurt? Hell no! You were the one that seemed like some sad hurt puppy."

"Well whatever you are feeling, I'm sorry. I've made a lot of mistakes. I should've been honest about not being over Diana but it was all very complicated. Everything was and still is going so fast."

"Having a shot gun wedding seemed to have been a conscious choice. Are you bored now?"

"What? No! I love Diana. I lost her once because of some petty interferences, I won't let that happen again. I just hope that we can remain civil."

"You're an undercover sleaze, Kent."

"Lois, I said I was sorry. I'm not sure what else you want me to do or say. You said it yourself, you felt pity for me thinking I never had a relationship let alone a serious one. But what is it? Is it because it's Diana? If she was truly any other woman you wouldn't care, right?"

"Get over yourself. I don't care who she is. It's the fact that you lied!"

"I never lied about anything. You never asked and I was never obligated to talk about anything. But now you know and everyone else knows. It should've been that way from the start." Clark stood up from his chair closing his lap top and placing it in his bag. "Your new friend Welman is the one you should be calling a sleaze. Watch your back, Lois. You don't know what you are getting into."

"It's my job. I do what I damn well please to get the truth. If your wife is as perfect as you are claiming, there's nothing for you to worry about. Plain and simple. I don't have to worry about anything. I have Superman waiting for my call."

Clark shook his head slightly. "Sure... I gotta go."

Clark left the Planet heading to Gotham.

* * *

**Gotham: Batcave**

"Bruce, we need to find this asshole fast."

Bruce quirked his brow turning in his chair. "This is serious for you to come in here with that kind of talk."

"Lois is hellbent on trying to find something on Diana. Something Welman will try to plant or even finding out her identity."

"Which will lead to all of us exposed."

"I won't let that happen."

"Your walking a tightrope, Clark."

"I can fly right over it, Bruce. I'm not giving up. The League will be protected but my main focus is Diana."

Bruce smirked. "You really do love her."

"I do and I'm doing my damnedest to show her how much. How committed I am. You know how that feels when it comes to Selina."

"Hm."

"I don't know what will happen after this trial is up but, I don't want it to be the end of us. This is our second chance. I'm not messing this up. Diana will be my wife and we will have the family we talked about."

Bruce slightly nodded. "You have my support."

Meanwhile...Hessia's Dojo

"We slept on the sofa together. It wasn't intentional but it was nice. Brought back memories."

"So you're moving forward with giving a serious relationship another try?" Hessia asked.

Diana smiled. "Yes. I love him and every moment spent with him, there's this indescribable feeling that I never want to go away."

Hessia smiled. "Follow your heart, little Goddess."

* * *

**Later that night: Clark Kent's Apartment**

Kal was just putting the finishing touches on their dinner plates.

"It's amazing to watch you make your way around the kitchen and everything laid out so perfectly. The presentation of every dish is so exquisite!" Diana gushed.

"Thanks, Di!" He smiled proudly as he placed their plates on the table. "Here let me." He pulled out her chair for her.

"Such a gentleman."

Conversation was light as they ate. Kal making his usual jokes having Diana laugh uncontrollably or just talking about anything that came to mind. It didn't matter, they were just enjoying each other.

However, Diana felt something from Kal. He was a bit disturbed.

"Kal?"

"Oh...yeah... I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"What's wrong? You haven't said anything about your meeting."

"The meeting was great. Perry was proud of my story. It's... what happened afterwards...with Lois..."

Diana frowned slightly. "She's still not very happy with either of us."

"I told her how I feel."

"Oh...?"

"I apologized and told her that I have made mistakes. I will own that. She wasn't trying to listen. Called me a sleaze and you Mrs. Perfect."

"Mrs. Perfect?" Diana questioned with a raised brow and laughed. "I'm not."

"I mean you are in the best ways possible."

Diana blushed.

"She believes we are hiding something that Welman knows."

"Well Welman does know our true identities."

"Yeah, there's that. But Lois thinks it's some kind of political scandal. I just told her she needs to watch her back with Welman." He put his hand on top of hers. "I also told her that you are my wife. I'm going to prove whatever she is thinking wrong."

"Kal..."

"We will get Welman."

She smiled. "You'll save the day as always."

"Not just me, Di. We are a team. We do this together as we always have."

Diana interlocked their fingers.

After dinner, Diana helped clear the table and as Kal was washing their dishes, she rinsed them placing them on the dish rack.

"I may not know my way around the kitchen as much yet, but I don't mind being your sous-chef for the time being."

Clark chuckled. "You'll be cooking better than me in no time. But I still will want to cook for you."

"Spoil me some more?"

"As much as I possibly can."

Diana smirked and bit her lip. She then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight."

He smiled. "Night, Di."

* * *

The two had gotten their showers and were getting ready for bed.

Diana, however, was contemplating. The conversation between her and Hessia kept replaying in her mind. She sighed and walked out of the bedroom to the living, seeing Kal laying on the couch.

"Kal?"

He sat up quickly. "Are you okay, Di?"

"Come to bed."

He looked at her surprised and stood up. Diana slowly walked towards him and grabbed his hand. Kal's only response was to hold her hand tighter.

Diana gave him a small reassuring smile before they quietly walked back to the bedroom.

They stayed silent getting into bed. Both just stared up at the ceiling not knowing if to say anything or move closer. Kal then turned his head to look at Diana. He could hear her heart beating rapidly.

Kal turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her. Diana looked at him, staring into his eyes as he was pulling her closer. Kal pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Diana relaxed in his embrace, closed her eyes and cuddled more into him, feeling the warmth of his body.

Within minutes, they were both comfortably asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
